Mara's Two Lovers
by Marajsky
Summary: The story of Mara Jade and the two men who love her and her training as a Jedi. It’s an AU story taken place after “Children of the Jedi” Anything after that didn’t happen. Luke married Callie, but she died a few years before this story.


The following is copyrighted by Charmaine Priolo @1995.  None of the contents may be used or copied without the permission of the writer.
    
    STAR WARS: Mara's Two Lovers

By: Char Priolo(Marajsky@snip.net)

CHAPTER I

As the sun set on the Imperial City on Coruscant, Lando Calrissian sat at the table in his apt. As he lit the candles on the dinner table, set for two, Mara Jade walked into the room wearing a long satin red dress that not only brought out the red in her hair, but also made her green eyes brighter. Lando loved her green eyes; they always made him warm inside.

'Now make sure you say this right or she'll never marry you.' He said to himself as he walked over to her.

"Hello, love. How are you this fine evening? You look marvelous in that red dress." Lando said to Mara as he kissed her hand. He pulled out her chair for her to sit, and then pored some wine.

"This better be good, Lando. I was in the middle of writing a report for the smugglers' alliance. What do you want to talk about?" Mara said as she sat and took a sip of wine.

"Well my dear, I have a question for you that will have a impact on both our lives." Lando said as he bent on one knee and took her hand. "Will you marry me, Mara?" He placed a ring on her left ring finger, the ring his mother gave to him before she died.

Mara stood and looked at Lando with a confused look on her face. Lando saw her confusion as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What's the matter, Mara? Did I say something wrong?  Blasted, I knew I would say that wrong. I'm sorry Mara, but I love you and I want you to be my wife."

"I-can't-marry-you. I'm sorry Lando, but I can't marry someone when I'm in love with another. Please forgive me." Mara said as she took the ring off and placed it on the table, then she turned and ran out of the room as tears burned her eyes.

*                   *                   *              *         

Lando threw his glass at the wall as he watched Mara run to her apt. 'Dam! I'll win her over, someday. No matter who or what I have to beat to do it. I WILL WIN HER!' He promised himself as he walked back to his apt. to figure out whom the other one was.

*                   *                   *              *    

As Mara reached her Apt, she turned and leaned against the door. She slid to sit on the floor in front of her door. She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them and cried.  Why was this hurting her so badly, she never felt like this before? Yes she didn't love Lando, but why did she feel like she betrayed him? Whom did she love? She told Lando she was in love with another, but Mara herself didn't know who or why. Even if she did she would never admit it to herself.  She got up and went into her apt, to find she had a message on her holocomm unit.

"Now I get a message, this better be good. I'm in not mood for trouble." Mara said to herself as she started replaying the message. She stopped dead in her tracks on her way into her bedroom when she saw Luke Skywalker's image. She felt a warm tingling feeling spread from her head to her toes. She let out a sigh as he sat at the unit and listened to the message:

"Mara, I was just wondering when are you coming to Yavin to finish you training. I'm still waiting for you; please let me know if you want to finish. I'll be on Yavin until next Wed. Then I have to go to Bakura for Leia. She's sick and asked me to sit in at a senate meeting for her. Please contact me as soon as possible. Thanks and May the Force be with you." The message disappeared and left a black screen.

'Bakura? Wasn't one of Luke's old girlfriends from Bakura? Gaeri, I think. Is he going to this meeting or is he going to see her?' Mara though to herself. 'Stop your acting jealous, jealous, no why should I be. It's nothing like I lo---' It hit her at that moment, it's Luke. 

"No, that's not it, it can't be." she said as she paced the room. Is that why she turned Lando down, did she have feelings for Luke, the man she once vowed to kill. 

"No, I wont believe it. Then why is his trip to Bakura having such a strong impact on me?" She told herself not to think about this now. She gathered up her night cloths and headed into the shower.

*                   *                   *              *

Later that night, as Mara slipped into her bed she thought to herself. 'I hope I don't have another dream about him, tonight.' She closed her eyes and fell asleep. As she slept, a dream came into her mind:

Mara was walking on a beach somewhere she didn't know of.  She was dressed in a short blue flower dress, with thin straps at the shoulders; they slid off her shoulder to bare her white silky skin. She walked bare footed in the sand, which felt cold on her bare skin. She turned to watch the setting sun and started to walk backwards. She bumped into something; she turned to see Luke standing there in front of her. His blond hair blowing in the sea breeze, he looked at her with such intensity she had to look down at her feet. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. As their lips met she could feel her heart pounding faster. His lips were soft and wet on hers; the passion between them grew with every second. As the kiss grew more passionate his hand slipped behind her back, gently undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. As Luke's hands slowly pulled her dress past her shoulder his lips moved to her neck. Mara's breath started to come in gasps. 'Stop please stop.' She thought to herself, but just couldn't get the words out. As his hands caressed her soft firm breast her knees became weak and they slid down to lay on the sand. His lip moved to hers again this time with more passion than before. Mara found herself wrapping her legs around his hips pulling him closer to her.  As he placed his hands under her to remove her skirt he found she didn't have anything underneath. Luke just looked down at her and smiled, a smile that made Mara want him more than ever. As their kiss grew more and more intense their bodies move closer.

She sprang up out of her bed, covered in sweat. She sat on the side of the bed with her head in her hands and cried.

"No, not him, oh god, what am I going to do. How am I going to face him when I go back to training on Monday?  Why am I always dreaming about him this way? " Mara asked herself this question every morning for the past few months. Her dream where different than the ones she had about him a few years ago. The dreams before were of Luke and Vader killing the Emperor together. But now she dreams of him as a lover not a enemy. Why was this happening?  Was she really falling in love with Luke or was she going crazy?

CHAPTER II

It was very early in the morning on Yavin 4, when Luke Skywalker woke from a dream. 'The room must be very warm; I'm so hot. I need some air." He said to himself as he walked to the door that lead to the garden. As Luke walked around the garden, he though of the dream. Mara, why was he dreaming of Mara? The dreams were extremely passionate and tender; he NEVER had those kind of dreams or even though of another woman since Callista's death two years ago. In the last few months his dreams went from trying to save Callista's life to making love to Mara. Why was this happening to him?

'Could this mean I love her? It must be all the pressure of the school and missing Callista or just being lonely, I guess.' He said to himself as he walked back to his room. As he dressed for the morning's classes, he though of the dream.  Mara walking on a beach and the two of them bumping into each other, then things just start happening.

*                   *                   *              *

All that day Luke couldn't stop thinking of Mara. He knew he would dream of her again that night, of running his fingers though her long red-gold hair. Her soft voice saying she did love him. Oh how he wanted to hear her say those words to him.

'Stop this, you can't thing of her in this way! She's a student' He said to himself as the comlink woke him from his daydream.

"Luke?" Mara's voice came over the speaker.

"Hello Mara, so you got my message?" He spoke into the comlink with a shaky voice.

"Yes, I do want to finish my training. And I promise I'll stick to it this time. No distractions, Lando and I are finished.  I'll tell you about it later. Are you still going to Bakura?" 

"No, Leia just called, she's feeling better, so I'll be here."

"Good," Mara said under her breath, hoping Luke didn't hear the jealously in her voice.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mara. You can be one of the most powerful Jedi I know of. But please promise me one thing, you must finish this time, ok?"

"Ok, I promise. I'll be there in a few hours."

"Ok, I'll see you then" Luke said into the comlink as he shut it down. He wanted to say he loved her but didn't. 

'No, not yet. I have to hide my feelings for her, I just hope I can.' He said to himself as he paced the room.

As the other students practiced their lessons in the great hall, Luke saw a flash in the sky. He hurried to the landing platform to see Mara's ship land.

'Calm, got to stay calm. I can't let her see me like this.  Oh, Mara what am I going to say to you? How can I not tell you or not touch you?' Luke thought to himself as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

As Mara started the landing cycle she though out loud to herself, "Is this the right thing to do? How will this trip turn out? Will we.. NO can't think of him that way. Mara, try to stay calm; you can't let him see you like this. Oh how I want to tell you.' The dream came to her again, his touch, his lips on hers, their bodies... 'Stop please stop' She thought to herself as she walked down the hatch.

Luke walked up to Mara and embraced her in a friendly gesture, she held him too. They held each other until the passion was too much for them to handle. Luke turned away from her and they started to walk to the great temple.

"Well, I'm glad you came back to finished your training.  You have only a few more lessons to complete. But like I said before, you will be leaning new things everyday for the rest of your life. Don't forget that, Mara." Luke said to Mara as he walked her to her room. Mara turned to face him as the door slid open.

"I think I'll get some rest before we start. If that's all right with you, Master Skywalker." Mara said as she laughed.

Luke walked up to her, only inched away from her lips and said, "You don't have to call me that, Mara. We are old and very dear friends. You get some rest; I'll see you in the morning. Good night Mara." Their eyes met and they saw each other's passion in them. Luke told himself to stop and say good night before he could not stop himself. He kissed her on the forehead. She leaned into him waiting for him to kiss her lips, but he walked away leaving her alone in her room.

*                   *                   *              *

Mara woke the next morning to Luke knocking on her door.

"Mara time to get up. Today you start your training again.  I'll see you at breakfast." Luke said through the door. She slipped out of her bed and walked to the door. She held out her hand to the door. 'Oh what am I going to do? I'm not going to let this upset me. I'm going to finish the training and became a true Jedi Knight. After that then I can worry about this... this... attraction' She thought to herself.

"Stop this Mara, you are not going to let this stop you or distract you, DO YOU UNDERSTAND." She yelled at herself. "Oh but what if I can't"

*                   *                   *              *

When Mara walked into the dinning room all the 35 students were standing all saying "Welcome back Mara" Luke walked up to her, handing her a wild flower. Then kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. 

"Welcome back, Mara."  Mara took it, as she looked at it she thought she'd saw it before. Back in the days of when she was the Emperor's Hand, one of the stormtroopers, Jem, she thought was his name, gave her this type of flower, he said it meant love and passion. She told Jem she didn't like him like that. But now she couldn't say that to the man that gave it to her this time. 

'Oh God, what am I going to do?' She thought to herself as she sat next to Luke at the head table. Five of Luke's best students sat across from her. They were Kyp, the one who fell to the dark side and came back. Streen, the older man Luke found on an abandoned floating city on the planet Bespin. Kam Solusar, Kirana Ti and the young minstrel/historian Tionne all greeted her and how they all were going to be dear friends. As they ate and laughed, Mara felt as if someone's eyes were burning though her.  Reading her every thought, but she knew no one was. She was just a bit on the jumpy side. After all she was sitting very closely to the man she has been dreaming of for the last few months. She felt her cheeks redden with the heat of her desire. She hoped Luke didn't see her blush.

CHAPTER III

Later that week as Mara slept another dream came into her mind:

As Mara stood on her head she used the Force to lift a bolder. Luke looked on telling her to contract on the rock.  The sound of thunder from a coming storm shocked her out of her trance; she slipped on a rock near the river's edge and fell into the cold water. Luke dove into the chilly waters to help her. The river's current was stronger then Mara thought. It started to pull her down stream; Luke swam after her telling her through the Force to stay calm. She calmed herself, let the Force carry her the root of a tree half in the water. She held on the root for dear life, Luke came up behind her helping her to the shore. They fell on the bank together, out of breath. As the rain started to come down, Mara started to cry and shiver. As Luke held her trying to calm her their eyes met. He lean over to kiss her gently at first. Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. As their kiss grew more passionate their bodies also grew closer.'

Mara sprang up from the dream, breathing heavy and sweat dripping down into her eyes. 

"No, not the dream again. But it's different this time, almost real like a premonition, I could feel it. No it can't be, like Luke said 'The future is in motion always changing' " Mara whispered to herself as she walked to the open door that led to the garden. And walked to the bench under a great tree, as she sat and covered her eyes with her hands, she thought to herself 'Oh this can't be happening, what am I going to do? I can't even be in the same room with him without thinking of the dreams. The last time I had dreams, I had to fulfill the dream to make it disappear.' 

"NO, I can't" Mara said out load as she started to cry into her hands.

*                   *                   *              *

Luke woke to hear a woman crying. He walked to the window to see who was crying. He saw Mara in a flash of lighting sitting on a bench in the garden crying into her hands. As he dressed to go to Mara he though to himself. 'I have to help her. I wonder what's wrong with her, did Lando do something to her? If he did I will kill him. No I can't think like that. Anger is the dark side. She's a strong woman, so what's upsetting her?'

"Mara, are you ok?" Mara heard a voice coming from behind her. Mara arched her back to hold up her head up high and turned around.

"Hello, Luke, I'm sorry if I woke you. I just had a dream and needed some fresh air. That's all." She said to Luke as she started to walk down the garden path.

"I saw you crying, Mara. Tell me about these dreams you've been having. I'll try to help you understand them." Luke said as he walked beside her. He stopped and touched her shoulder to turn her around to face him. "I want to help you, Mara. These dreams are starting to affect your training.  You can't concentrate on your lessons. That not like you, you always had a strong will. I'm very worried about you Mara, this is eating you. Please let me help you."

"You can't help me." Mara said as she ran into the jungle.

"I can help, please Mara let me help" Luke called to her as he started to run after her. He grabbed her arm, when he caught up with her, to turn her around. "What is happening to you Mara, Please let me help, don't shut me out. Please trust me."

'No No no' She told herself. "All right, it's you, you are the problem. My dreams are about you and me. We are lovers in them and I can't stop them." Mara said as she fell to the ground, crying into her hands. Luke stood there in amazement, he said 

"Mara, please tell me about these dreams. I.." He stopped and turned away and finished "I've been having the same kinds of dream too." Mara looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. Luke turned and bent down to cup her chin in his hand and said. "So what are we going to do about this? Mara I can't... I mean since... she died..." He stood up and turned away again. Not since his wife's death two years ago Luke couldn't bring himself to fall in love again. His sister Leia had been trying to set him up with a few of her associates from the diplomatic circle. He told his sister not to play matchmaker. But knowing Leia, Luke knew she would not give up that easy.

As they walked back to the temple, Mara stopped and said. "Well, then I guess we should forget about these dreams. But I have them every night, how can I push them out of my mind. I'm not as trained as you, I can't block this out." She walked up to Luke and told a deep breath and kissed him. He stood there for a few seconds then wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss with a more passionate kiss. Mara felt her body melt against his, the passion growing more and more intense. She push him away, even thou she didn't want to. And she walked back to her room. Luke just stood there watching her walk back. 

'Oh, Callista, I'm sorry, but I do love Mara. I wished you hadn't died. What am I going to do now, I can't train her. I have to, I can't abandon her. I have to talk to her now, this can't wait.' Luke said to himself feeling more confused then ever.

*                   *                   *              *

Mara fell on her bed and cried. She couldn't fight these feeling anymore. She had to tell him she loved him and see what happened. Just as she stood up to walk out the door, there was a knock at it.

"Who is it?" Mara whispered

"Mara, please let me in, we have to talk, now." Luke said through the door. With a shaky hand Mara opened the door.  Luke stepped into the room and walked to the window.

"Mara, we need to talk about this. We have to figure out what to do about your training. Do you still want me to train you? Or would you like to go back to the smugglers alliance? I'll understand. But I do have to tell you something before you leave."

"Luke I want to stay, finish my training with you teaching me. I think I found away to live with this. I tried to fight this and tell myself I was crazy. But I came to a decision, I'm staying." Mara said as Luke sat on her bed. She walked to the window and continued.

"I have though of what I was going to say to you for a long time." Luke started to say something, but Mara said.  "Please let me finished this or I'll never will. Luke I want to say here not only do I want to be a Jedi, but I also came to the realization I love you and I can't deny it anymore. I'm not going to let this stand in my way of becoming a Jedi," He said as she placed her head on the window. Luke walked over to Mara and placed his hands on her shoulders and said. 

"Mara, do you think we can do this? This is so very confusing, Mara I love you too and I can't deny it either." He turned her around to face him, she placed her head on his shoulder and cried. He lifted her head with his hand and gently kissed her lips. As the passion grew more intense his lips moved to her cheek then to her ears and her neck. Mara moan with desire as she let herself be carried to the bed.  Just then there was a knock on the door, Mara said 

"Yes....who is it?"

The voice said "Mara, its Leia. Did you see Luke around? I need to talk to him."

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Leia." Luke said to the door as he got up off the bed and walked to the door to leave. Mara just laid on the bed gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Mara, I didn't mean for this to happen. I just couldn't stop. Please forgive me." Luke said to Mara as he opened the door to leave. As the door closed behind him, Mara cried into her pillow.

*                   *                   *              *

After breakfast, Mara started her training. First Luke wanted her to stand on her head and balance a rock in the air, using only the Force. As Mara was contracting on the rock, her dream came into her mind and distracted her. The rock fell then she fell hard on the ground. as she fell she heard a crack coming from her arm, as she fell on it. Luke ran over to her and knelt down to help her. "It's ok, just a sprain. I'll be ok." Mara said as she felt Luke coming to her.  Luke just picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the temple. The medical droid looked at her arm and told Luke that it was broking. Mara saw Leia coming into the medical unit; Mara wondered if Luke told his sister what was happening between her and Luke. 

"Mara, how are you? I see you had a little accident. I hope you are ok." Leia said with a little laugh.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. So what brings you to Yavin?" Mara asked Leia as she played with the new cast on her left arm. Luke came over to the two women and said.

"Well Mara, you are ok now. I'll take to back to your room. Let's go. Leia I'll be right back. Then we can talk, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be in the great hall." Leia said as she walked out of the room.

"Come on, let's go, Mara." Luke said as he helped Mara off the bed. Mara tried not to look him in the eye, knowing it would start things up again. After last night they hardly spoke to each other. 

As they walked back to her room, Luke stopped at a door Mara never really knew was there. He just placed a hand on the door and closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry." Then started to walk ahead. Mara had to run to keep up with Luke. She wandered what that was all about.

"Luke, please stop. Why did you stop at that door?" Mara asked as she ran ahead of him.

"Oh Mara, I feel like I'm betraying her with my feelings for you. That was her room, well our room. She died in there, and I just had to stop and apologize. I know it sound stupid, but I felt like I had to. I have to move on. Mara, I can't grieve for her forever. It's time to move on with my life.  And that is with you, Mara." Luke said to her as he leaned against the wall. Mara feeling his pain, walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and cried onto her shoulder.

"I know it's hard to let go, but you do have to move on.  Believe me, I know. It took me a few years to get over his death and to except that you had nothing to do with it." Mara whispered in his ear as she held him. 

CHAPTER IV

            Lando talked to everyone he could think of who would know, if Mara was seeing anybody. First he went to talk to Karrde, Mara's old boss. But Karrde haven't seen Mara for over 6 months and doubted she would tell him anything anyway. Lando was getting very frustrated with all this. All he wanted was for Mara to love him as he did her. He was beginning to think he had lost her forever, but he was determined to win her at all costs, no matter who or what he had to fight for her love. He would have even killed his best friends for her, that's how much he loved her. His next stop was to the local bar under the city on Coruscant. As he sat at his booth in the back of the bar, a bounty hunter named Kurr came over and sat down crossed from Lando.

            "OK, Lando, who do you want me to kill?" Kurr, a human, asked as he ordered a drink from the waiter. 

            "Just like you, Kurr, right to the point. I don't want you to kill anyone. I want you to follow this lady around. I want to know who she sees, what they do, and how they do it." Lando said as he handed Kurr a picture of Mara.

            "Wow, what a looker. Who is she Lando? Your woman?" Kurr said as he looked at the picture.

            "I wish." was all Lando said.

            "OK, where do I start looking for her?" Kurr said as he got up to leave. Lando handed him a small box.

            "I think she said something about going back to Yavin IV to finish her training. She will be a Jedi soon. One of my best friends is training her there. You can start there—and Kurr, don't do anything without my permission, ok?" Lando knew if Kurr saw Mara kissing ANYONE, Kurr would kill the man without question. After all, Lando was paying him over 500,000 credits for this job. Kurr loved his work and also loved to earn every credit. Lando watched Kurr walk out of the bar wandering if he did the right thing. After all, if Mara didn't love him, he couldn't make her love him. He did want her to be happy, but he wanted to be the one to make her happy.

*                   *                   *              *

            As Lando started to walk out of the bar, Han Solo came walking into the bar.

            "Well, well, look who is here. Hey, Lando, what's going on, buddy?" Han said as he slapped Lando on the back. 

            "Han, I was just leaving." Lando said sadly. Then it occurred to him, "By the way, has your brother-in-law said anything about Mara to you? Like she is seeing someone on Yavin?" Lando asked as Han motioned for him to sit at the bar.

            "No, but she is there. Leia just came back, and she said Mara had a little accident. She's ok, just a broken arm, that's all." Han said as he took a big gulp of his ale.

            "Han, how did this happen. Wasn't Luke watching her, how could he let something happen to her?" Lando said madly.

            "Lando, it was an accident." Han said as he ordered another round.

            "I'm sorry, Han, I'm just a bit jumpy when it comes to Mara. Han, did Leia accept your proposal right away? Or did it take some time before she finally said yes?" Lando asked his friend.

            "No, I had to kidnap her and show her I was better then that prince she was planning to marry. But, I hope you are not planning to kidnap Mara." Han warned his friend.  

            "Lando, what happened?"

            "Well, I asked her to marry me and she turned me down. 

            Saying she didn't love me, that she loved someone else.  That's why I asked if Luke said anything about who this other man in her life is." Lando answered Han's question. "In fact I just hired a bounty hunter to follow her around and to report back to me who she is with. I didn't know what else to do, Han. Kurr is a good man, he wouldn't hurt her in anyway. I hope."

            "Lando, I don't think that was a smart thing to do. What if she finds out you are having her followed?" Han said

            "Well, Han, old buddy, I messed up again. I might as well give up. She is lost to me forever. Oh, Han, I love her, what am I going to do." Lando said as he order another round.

            "Well I know one thing. You're drunk and I'm taking you home." Han said as he help Lando to his feet. As they walked out of the bar, Han said, "Lando, if it's met to be it will be. Now let's go home"

*                   *                   *              *

            After Han took Lando home, he went to his wife's office in the Imperial palace. Leia was at her desk working on a huge pile of paperwork in front of her.

            "Well, I knew I would find you here. Leia, you should take it easy. You work late every night for the past few years. I think we need a vacation, how would you like to see your brother for a few days on Yavin? The kids have been bugging me to take them there." Han said as he sat on the chair in front of Leia's desk.

            "Oh, Han I would love to, but.."

            "But nothing." Han interrupted her. "We are taking a vacation to Yavin IV. We will leave in two days, don't make me kidnap you again." Han said as he left the office. Leia just sighed and went back to her paperwork.

*                   *                   *              *    

            Two days later the Solo family were on their way to Yavin IV for a vacation, the first one they took as a family in three years. "I hope Luke is ok, you know tomorrow would have been their 3rd anniversary. I never felt so bad for anyone in my life, he's been through so much in the time I knew him. He deserves some happiness in his life, Han." Leia said to Han as they talked in the cockpit of the "Millennium Falcon" on the way to Yavin IV.

            "Don't worry honey, the kid will come out on top, he just needs some time to get over Callista." Han said to his wife as he started the landing cycle.

            "I know Han, I feel like something good is starting to happen for him. I don't know who, but I do know we know her." Leia said as she went to get her children from the back room of the ship.

            "Mommy, are we there yet? I want to see Uncle Luke." Jaina and Jacen said simultaneously. Leia looked at her twins and told them to them to get their younger brother Anakin. 

            "Ok." The twins said as the ran out of the room.

            "Leia, are you and the kids ready?" Han yelled from the cockpit.

            "Yes, we're coming." She yelled back as all three of her children came running to her, with their backpacks.

            "Are we going to see Aunt Mara, Mommy?" little five-year-old Anakin asked his mother. Leia looked at her son in surprise and said, "I'm sure Mara is here, but honey, she isn't your aunt, your Aunt Callista is gone. She went to see the maker, and won't be coming back, I'm sorry I know you loved her very much." 

            "NO, Mara is our aunt, I saw it. I had a dream last night, I was carrying the ring for Uncle Luke." Anakin told his mother. Leia looked into her son's eyes and saw he was telling her the truth.

            'Could she be the one?' Leia asked herself. She knew her youngest son could dream of the future, but Luke always said that the future is in motion always changing. But most of his dreams had come true and Leia kind of hoped this one was real too. Han came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Let's go"

*                   *                   *              *

            Lando woke to find he was in his apt. How he got there he didn't know. As He rolled over and got out of his bed his head hurt so badly he almost fell. As he dressed he saw the picture of Mara she gave him. She was smiling, which was a rare thing for her. He green eyes sparkled in the background light, which also shined on her red-gold hair.

            'How lovely she looks.' Lando though to himself as he buttoned his shirt. He also wondered if Kurr found out anything yet. Even thou it's only been one day since he hired him to follow Mara. 

            'I have to go to Yavin IV, today. I feel so bad about hiring Kurr. I hope I can catch him before Mara finds out. Hiring a 

bounty hunter was a bad ideal, how could I've been so stupid.' He said to himself as he boarded his ship "Lady Luck".

            A few hours later the Lady Luck landed on landing platform #5 next to the Falcon.

            'Well, Han and Leia are here too. A happy family reunion, how charming. Oh Mara, please listen to me and what I have to say.' Lando said to himself as he walked off the ship.

*                   *                   *              *

            "I can't do this, Luke." Mara stood tall and armed with a lightsaber; her lightsaber, the one that Luke had given her so many years ago. She was down at one of the old Massassi temples with Luke to finish her training. And she would not let anything get in her way this time, not even her feeling for Luke.

            With the beam of blue light fluoresce against her dark, Jedi robe, Mara continued to watch the training remote that Luke was controlling. Through the Force, she could visualize the ball in her head, moving around, trying to fool the opponent.

            Luke was pleased to see Mara this morning. They has seemed to get along better ever since they opened up their feeling to each other. Luke was also beginning to want to fulfill these dreams with Mara. He wanted to touch her fiery red hair, her curvy body, to kiss her red lips. Mara was concentrating on guarding herself from the rays from the remote, but Luke kept his eyes on her. Luke began to make the remote move. Mara followed with precision. 

            "Good. Relax. Calm," Luke said, watching his pupil achieve the test. Mara kept an eye out. She continued to move with precision as she followed the remote.

Luke suddenly got trapped in a stare, staring at Mara. He couldn't stop thinking of the talk they had a few days ago or of the dreams they been having. Suddenly, the training remote dropped into the mud.

            "What happened?" Mara asked Luke.

            "Uh, uh....nothing," Luke said. "I just lost concentration. 

            "Um, let's go at it again, OK?"

            Mara nodded in a state of confusion and went to where the remote lay. She picked it up and set it back in place.

            "Ok what are you staring at Luke?" Mara said very seductive as she walked up to him. 

            "Mara, I don't think I can do this. I just want to throw you down and make mad passionate love to you. Now how can I train you with these thoughts running in my head?" Luke said to Mara very shyly.

            "I don't know, maybe you should." Mara whisper in his ear as she kissed his neck. Luke just moaned and said "We have alot of work to do, let's get back to the remote." As he turned on the remote again, Mara turned on her lightsaber and the lesson started again.

*                   *                   *              *

            Kurr heard voices coming from one of the temples, he just arrived on Yavin IV to finish this job. He hoped he would find out what Lando wanted to know then go home with the money.  

            "Easy money." Kurr said to himself as he hid in the bushes. He parted a few branches away to see two humans, looking at the picture Lando gave him, he notice the woman was Mara Jade. The man, he could see clearly, until he turned around, Luke Skywalker. 

            "Oh man, Lando wait till you hear this one." Kurr whistle to himself. Taking out his camera he saw the two kissing as he snapped some pictures as proof.                   

CHAPTER V

            "Well, well, look who's here too." Han said as Lando walked up to him.

            "Hi, long time no see, Han." Lando joked as the two friends shook hands.

            "And you look as wonderful as usual, Leia." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

            "And you as charming as usual, Lando." Leia said as her three children came running down the ramp of the ship towards them.

            "Uncle Lando." They yelled. Lando bent down to hug the children.

            "Well we better get indoors, it looks like a storm coming." Leia said as she took the twins' hands.

            "Yeah, it's going to rain at any moment." Han said as he picked up his youngest son.

            Lando, Han, Leia and the children left the landing platform and walked it to the great temple.

            "Han." Kyp yelled across the room. As Han turned to see who called him, Kyp ran up to him. The two friends embraced.

            "Han, I'm so glad you're here." Kyp said.

            "Hello Kyp, where is my brother?" Leia asked Kyp coldly. Leia was still having a problem trusting Kyp after what he did to her brother, Luke.

            "He and Mara are practicing lightsabers in the forest. They should be back soon. Lando I didn't see you there." Kyp said as Lando walked it to the light.

            "Hello Kyp, how are you. Got a girl yet?" Lando teased Kyp. 

            "No, not yet, but I'm trying. By the way, how are you and Mara doing?" Kyp asked. Lando just looked down at his feet.

            "I'm sorry, Lando, did I say something wrong?"  Kyp said as he noticed Lando's reaction.

            "No, you don't know. Mara and I broke up last month. By the way, do you happen to know if she's being seeing anyone here?" Lando asked Kyp as they waked to the living quarters.

            "No, I don't, I'm sorry. We don't see much of her anyway.  She spends a lot of her time with her lessons. Did you know she only has two more test to finish her training? At this rate she will be a Jedi by the end of next month." Kyp told Lando as they walked Han, Leia and the children to their apartment.

            "Well, here we are, Han." Kyp turned to Han as he opened the door to the apartment.

            "Thanks, Kyp." Han said as the children ran to their rooms. Luke had this apartment built for his sister and her family. The two-bedroom apartment had everything a small family could need. A large living area, a kitchen, bath, etc..

            "Lando, I'll show you to your room now." Kyp told Lando after he said good-bye to Han and Leia. As the two men walked down the hall, they heard two voices, laughing.

            "Kyp, that sounds like Mara." Lando whispered as they hid around the corner. But the two voices turned down the other hallway. Kyp motioned for Lando to follow him. Lando followed Kyp while keep one eye down the hallway were Mara and the other went down.

            "Kyp, where is Mara's room?" Lando whispered as they walked up to the door of his apartment.

            "In the south wing, with the other top students and Luke.  Mine room is across the hall from Mara's room." Kyp volunteered.

            "Great, do you want to make a few credits?" Lando asked. 

            "No, thanks." Han had told Kyp all about Lando's 'Get Rich Fast' schemes.

            "All right, well" Lando yawned, "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning"

            "Ok, good night, Lando." Kyp said as he turned and went down the hall to the south wing.

*                   *                   *              *

            "Great, I'm wet now, thanks Luke for telling me about the storm." Mara joked as she and Luke laughed as they walked down the hallway leading to the south wing. Mara, who was dripping wet, ran her fingers through her wet hair. Looking down at herself, she noticed her light colored jumpsuit was sticking to her body, almost see through. She self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest. She hoped Luke didn't notice her self-consciousness.

            "Well, I didn't think it was that important. Tomorrow morning, I want you to start on your next test. Building your own lightsaber. You have three days to complete it." Luke said as he turned to see her place her arms over her wet and almost see though shirt. Yes he did notice how her clothes were sticking to every curve of her body. Mara saw the way he looked at her. She saw the desire in his eyes. Oh what eyes he has, so blue they just made her sigh.

            "Luke, can you tell me what and when my final test will be?" Mara asked as she started to walk back to her room.  Luke followed her, since his room was right next to hers. As he caught up to her he said.

            "Yes, in three weeks, we, I and you, will take a trip to.." He stopped her and turned her to face him. "Endor."

            Endor, no, she couldn't go there. HIS presence was still very strong there. The place were he had died 15 years ago.  Some even said part of the forest directly under where the 2nd Deathstar blew was cursed. All life had died there, no grass, no trees, no life. Just some trees still stood, rotting, and this patch of death was starting to spread. Luke had said the dark side was present there.

            "No, Luke, I can't go there." Mara, forgetting about her outfit, begged Luke. Luke, who just looked at her from head to toe, said.

            "You must. Only you can remove the dark side from Endor. You must face his spirit. Not only for Endor but for your own sake." Luke told his student. Mara started to shiver with fear and still being wet from head to toe. Luke took her in his arms and held her as she cried. 

            "Please Luke, don't make me go there, Please." Mara pleaded.

            "Mara, you must." He said as he cupped her chin in his hand lifting her head. "I'll be there for you, Mara. I promise." As his lips brushed hers he pulled her closer to him. As the kiss grew more intense, Mara backed in to the door of her room.

            "Oh, so sorry." Lando cleared his throat. Luke and Mara turned to see Lando walking up to them.

            "Well, I guess I was interrupting something here, so sorry." Lando said sarcastically.

            "Lando, I didn't know you were coming." Mara said to Lando as she moved away from Luke.

            "No, but you would have if I didn't bump into the two of you." Lando snapped at Mara.

            "Lando, that was uncalled for." Luke stepped in.

            "You, you stay out of this, friend." Lando yelled at Luke. Luke shocked at his friend actions, stepped back.

            "We will settle this later." Lando said to Luke. "First, I need to know something from Mara."

            "Mara, you don't have to explain yourself to him." Luke whispered in Mara's ear.

            "No, I have to talk to him. To tie up lose ends. I'll be all right. Luke I'll see you in the morning." Mara said to Luke as she kissed him again. Luke looked at Mara then at Lando.

            "You hurt her, you will answer to me." He said coldly to Lando as he walked into his room.

            "Lando, please come in." Mara said to him as he stepped into her room. As she walked to the changing area, she said. "Ok, Lando, you now know why I can't marry you. Yes I'm in love with Luke and he with me. I know this is hard for you to deal with. But for the first time in my life I'm happy, Lando." Mara said through the walls of the changing room.

            "I know." was all Lando said. As Mara walked from behind the dressing room, Lando walked over to the window. 

            "Mara, I want you to be happy. But I want to be the one to make you happy, Mara. I can if you give me a chance, that's all I'm asking for." He said as he walked over to her.

            "Lando, I'm sorry. But I have made my mind up." Mara said as he walked to the door. "Now I'm tired. Goodnight Lando." She opened the door for him. He stepped in the doorway and as the door closed he said.

            "I will have you Mara, I swear."

*                   *                   *              *

            Lando noticed a figure in the shadows of his room. "Kurr, is that you?" He asked the shadow.

            "Yes." Kurr walked out of the shadows and tossed a envelope filled with pictures on the desk, Lando walked over to the desk and picked it up and said. "I don't need these now, I know who he is."

            "Ok then, where is the rest of my money." Kurr asked. Lando took out another envelope and chucked it at Kurr. 

            "Here, now leave." Lando said as he took a bottle of wine from his bag. As Kurr left the room, Lando took a sip from the bottle.

            "Mara, I will have you and if I can't no one will"  He whispered to the bottle.

*                   *                   *              *

            Later that night, Mara laid in her bed staring at the roof.

            'Great, now I can't sleep. Lando is up to something, I know it.' Mara thought to herself. She slipped out of the bed and wrapped her robe around her naked body. She loved this robe, Luke gave it to her as a welcome back present. It was made from the finest red silk from one of the worlds of Hapes, she loved the feel of silk on her body, so soft.

            She opened the door to her balcony and took a deep breath. Letting the cool night breeze flow over her body and hair.

            "Well, looks like someone else can't sleep either." Mara heard a voice from the next balcony. Luke sat on the edge of his balcony looking at her.

            "Why can't you sleep?" Mara asked as Luke jumped from his balcony to hers. 

            "I don't know." Luke said as he walked over to her. "So what did Lando have to say?" He asked as they walked back into Mara's room. Mara noticed her robe was loose. She retied it and walked over to the table where she had a bottle of wine sitting in ice. Early she went down to the kitchen and took the bottle.

            "I was told that a glass of wine will help you sleep. Do you want some? Lando didn't have much to say. I just told him how I felt, I think he took it well. But I think he still thinks there is a chance with us. But I have already made up my mind" Mara said as she poured two glasses and gave one to Luke. "Also I had a strong feeling he's up to something. I don't know what, yet." 

            As they sat together on the couch, Mara saw that her robe was open again. She held it closed with one hand and held her glass with the other. Luke noticed her actions.

            "Well I see you like my gift. You look beautiful in red. It brings out the red in your hair." He said as he touched her hair. "I always loved the feel of silk." He said as he gently touched the collar of her robe.

            "You like it." Mara said as she started to stand up. She undid the tie and started to retie it, but Luke stood and touched her hands with his.

            "No leave it. It looks perfect like that." He said as he leaned down to kiss her. As the kiss grew more passionate, Mara felt the smooth silk robe slipping pass her shoulders to fall on the floor. She also found herself being carried to her bed. She heard her heart hammering in her ears, her whole body tingled with every touch of his. As he laid her down on the bed, she looked into his blue eyes and saw the love and passion that was about to happen, for real this time. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and ever slowly moving down her entire body. She closed her eyes and for the first time in years, she let herself go. At that moment Mara felt happier and more content then she ever was before in her life. She knew this is were she belonged and never will leave. She could feel him move within her, her whole body trembled with each move of his body. She cried out in ecstasy as the passion reached it's end. Her whole body tightened then relaxed, letting sleep consume her.

*                   *                   *              *

            "Mara, you betrayed me." The voice in Mara's ears woke her from a deep sleep. She stirred in Luke's arms waking him.

            "Are you ok, Mara?" He asked sleepy.

            "Yes, I just though I heard something, that's all." She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

            'No, please, not him again" Mara thought to herself as sleep took her again.

CHAPTER VI

            Luke woke to the sound of children paying outside the window. Looking down at Mara sleeping peacefully, he kissed her head and slipped out of her bed. As he dressed he thought of last night. He never, even with Callista, felt so connected with another person. He didn't want to leave her.  He found himself wanting her again, but he knew he had a lot of work to do. 

            'No, not now, later.' He thought to himself as he looked at her as she rolled over to rest on her back. As he picked up his chronometer from the nightstand, Mara woke.

            "Where are you going?" She asked sleepy. As he sat on the edge of the bed he leaned down over her and kissed her. 

            "I have to get ready for today's classes." As he reached the door he said. "Don't think I haven't forgot about your test today. See me in two hours and we will start. Mara, I love you." He said as the doors closed.

*                   *                   *              *

            "Luke, there you are. I've been looking for you since last night." Luke turned to see his sister walking up to him.

            "Oh hello Leia. I'm sorry I-a I-a I-a fell asleep early." Luke lied to his sister.

            "Oh really?" Leia laughed knowing her brother was lying and she knew why, his feelings were quite clear through the force. "Luke, I really don't approve of Mara, but if you are happy and it was worth it. I'll give you my blessing." Leia teased him. Luke just blushed at his sister's straightforwardness.

            "Leia!" He said shyly.

            "Well, was it worth it?" Leia laughed.

            "Well, un, un yes."

            "Ok then. Are you planning to marry her?"

            "Well, yes, I was going to ask her after she had completed her training." Luke whispered to his sister.

            "I'm happy for you then, I knew something wonderful was going to happen for you soon. Now let's get some breakfast." Leia said as she took her brother's hand and headed for the dining area.

*                   *                   *              *

            After breakfast Luke called Mara into the workshop that held all the tools and parts to make ones lightsaber. 

            "Ok, Mara" He whispered in her ear as they hugged. "It's time to build your own lightsaber. You will have three days to complete it. You can work on it for a few hours or until it's done, it's up to you." He told her as he walked over to the parts sitting on the worktable.

            "I hope though, you will take a break tonight." He said shyly.

            "I don't know, maybe I'll work until I'm done then maybe when I am done we can "TALK" about it." Mara teased him as she placed her arms on his shoulders.

            "I hope you will take a break, only for a few hours. So we can TALK about it." He laughed as their lips met. Mara leaned into the kiss letting her body melt against his. The taste of her lips make him want her more than ever. As the kiss became more passionate and deeper, Mara found herself being lifted on to the table, wrapping her legs around his hips urging him closer.

            "Stop. Please." She gasped as the passion grew more intense. Luke stopped and stepped away from Mara and said. "You're right, but I can't keep my hand off you now. We shall continue this later, well good luck Mara." He kissed her again and left the room. Mara just sat on the edge of the table and sighed.

*                   *                   *              *

            "Hey, I want to talk to you now!" Lando yelled down the hallway as he saw Luke walking the other way. Luke stopped and turned to see Lando at the end of the hall.

            "Yes, I know Lando. We do have to talk." Luke said to his friend as they walked to each other.

            "Why her?" Lando asked. Luke heard the pain in his voice.

            "I think we better talk outside. Let's go for a walk, Lando." Luke said calmly, as they walked to the door that lead to the garden. Once they were out of hearing distance from the temple, Luke said, "I, we, did not mean to hurt you, Lando.  You are a dear friend and I and Mara would NEVER do ANYTHING to hurt you on purpose." Luke explained as he turned away.

            "But you did. Luke I WILL fight for her, if I have to."

            "Lando, it's not your fight. Mara has to choose what and whom she wants to do with her life. We can not make that choice for her."

            "Leave her alone or else!" Lando snapped.

            "Lando, please don't make me do something we both will regret." Luke said coldly.             

            Suddenly Lando reached for his blaster. Luke, using the force, snatched the blaster sending it over the bushes. Lando snapped charging towards Luke, but his body stopped inches away from him. Using the Force, Luke called up a shield around himself, stopping Lando's attack.

            "Lando, please stop. I hope we can come to a understanding." Luke said as he pulled his lightsaber from his belt, not activating it. "I don't want to hurt you."

            "You will NEVER have her, Luke." Lando said as he punched the air around Luke.

            "I already have." was all Luke said as he turned and walked away. Lando stood there in shock.

            "NO, please no." He whispered

            "Lando" Luke turned back to face his friend, "I love her and you are and will always be one of my best friends. I will forget what happened here today, for Mara's sake, this time.  Please leave Yavin today, I don't want you upsetting Mara. And Lando, please try to forget her, move on with your life.  I'm sorry this had to happen like this." He turned and disappeared into the temple.

            Mara, taking a short break from her work, walked outside. It was early evening and as the sun set and the gas planet of Yavin rose, she saw the "Lady Luck" taking off.

            'Lando, I'm sorry,' she thought to herself as she watched the ship disappear into the heavens. Turning back to go back in,  she heard three young voices coming from the bushes.

            "Ok kids, come out of there now." Mara said to the children, who stepped out of the bushes.

            "He made us do it, Aunt Mara." The youngest Solo boy, Anakin, whined.

            "I did not and she is not our aunt, Aunt Callista is dead." Jacen yelled at his young brother.

            "Ok, kids, maybe you should go back in now. It will be dark soon." Mara told the children. Jacen and Jaina ran into the temple, Anakin stopped at Mara and said.

            "Aunt Mara, do you love my uncle? Are you going to marry him. I saw it in a dream and my dreams always come true." The child asked her. Mara kneeled down to him and said. 

            "Yes I do love your uncle. I think he will ask me to marry him soon. But you have to keep this a secret until it's announced, ok?"

            "Ok." Was all the boy said as he ran to catch up with his brother and sister.

            'Dreams that come true. I haven't had a dream for a few days now.' Mara thought to herself as she walked back to her work.  

            "Wow, I'm almost done. Just a few more things." Looking around the workroom Mara found a box with an old lightsaber.

            "Hey I could use some of these jewels for the handle." She said out loud as she worked. "I can't wait for Luke to see this lightsaber."

*                   *                   *              *

            Mara hid her new lightsaber in her sleeve as she walked into Luke's office. His chair was facing the window, she tiptoed up the back of the chair. Quietly she slipped her arms down his chest. He kissed her arm and then saw the lightsaber in her right hand.

            "Well, what do you think?" Mara whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck. Luke stood taking the saber to the light, carefully looking at her handiwork.

            "I can't believe it, Mara." He said as he looked at his chronometer, "Oh my, 12 hours! Mara that's a record. No one, even me, never could make one that quickly. Does it work?"

            "Yes, it does! And you did give me a reason to finish fast." She said seductively. 

            As Luke looked at the saber more closely he noticed she decorated the handle. The jewels on Mara's lightsaber had come from Callista's lightsaber.

            "Mara, where did you get these jewels?" Luke said as the pain tore at his heart.

            "I found an old lightsaber in the work room. I though it would be ok to use the jewels." Mara said as he saw the pain in his eyes.

            "That lightsaber belonged to Callista." Luke said as he gave her back the saber.

            "Oh God, Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll take them out right now." Mara said with tears burning her eyes.

            "No it's ok, Mara. I was just taken back a bit. This lightsaber is the most incredible one I ever saw. You can keep the jewels. Congratulations Mara, you past this test." Luke said as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

            "Do I still have to go to Endor? Please don't make me go there, Luke. He is still there, I heard him last night, and he said I betrayed him. Luke I'm afraid if I go I will not make it back." Mara said as he kissed her neck.

            "Mara, I had to face my father to find my place as a Jedi, now you have to face the Emperor to find yours. Like I told you before, I will be beside you, you will not be alone.  Anyway this dark force is taking over Endor, and only a Jedi can stop it from taking over the entire moon." Luke whispered to her as he kissed her again.

            "Did you know Lando left today?" Mara asked him as his lips moved to her neck.

            "Yes." He said as his lips moved down her body. Mara gasped as his lip brushed her right breast. 

            "Please stop I have to clean up now." Mara whisper "Ok, sorry." Luke said as he turned to the window.

            "But you can wash my back." Mara said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Luke turned to face her and smiled as they walked arm in arm into the showering area.

CHAPTER VII

            As the weeks went by, quite a few changes happened within the academy. The first class finished their training and were placed into many outpost within the New Republic. Han convinced Leia to say on Yavin IV for an extended vacation, and of course she tried to fight the idea. She worried about how the New Republic was getting along without her, even though she had direct contacts with her office. But the most surprising change was Mara's moving into Luke's quarters.  This came to a big surprise to the students, for nobody, except for Leia, Lando and little Anakin, even knew they even liked each other let alone move in together. But the one who was the most shocked was Han.

            "Hey, kid, got a sec?" Han said to Luke as they passed each other in the hall.

            "Sure, Han, what's up?" Luke asked.

             "What's this about you and Mara Jade. Leia said something that sounded like you and her are ..... involved." Han asked his brother-in-law as the walked into the dining area.

            "Yes it's true, Han, everything."

            "Even about why Lando left here in a huff a few weeks ago?"

            Han stopped and turned to Luke, "How serious is this ... this ...fling?" 

            "Han, very. I haven't felt like this for anyone, even Callista. What Mara and I have I believe to be true love. Yes I did love Callista, otherwise I would not have married her.  But this is different Han, I can't explain it." Luke explained as he leaned against the wall.

            "Hey kid, it's ok, I just want you to be happy for a change.  I hope this time it works out for you, even thou I personally don't trust her as far as I can throw her." Han said as he slapped Luke's shoulders. "Let's get some food." Han said as they walked into the dining room.

*                   *                   *              *         

            As Mara packed for her trip to Endor, a voice called to her. Softly at first, so softly she didn't notice it at first. But the voice grew louder and louder and with more intensity and rage.

             "MARA, MARA YOU BETRAYED ME !"

            "No, stop, you're dead!" Mara screamed as she placed her hand over her ears and the voice grew louder.

            'YOU BETRAYED ME. I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE."  The Emperor's voice rang in her ears and head.

            "No!" She cried. "Leave me alone."

             "YOU FAILED ME, MARA. YOU FAILED TO COMPLETE MY FINIAL COMMAND."

            "No, I did!"

             "A CLONE DOES NOT COUNT, MARA. YOU MUST COMPLETE MY COMMAND. KILL SKYWALKER!" The Emperor's voice rang from everywhere and from everything.  Mara screamed and fell to the floor, crying as the voice disappeared.

            "Mara, Mara are you ok?" Luke's voice came from behind the locked door. Using the force Mara unlocked the door as Luke ran to her. "What happened? I heard you screaming." He asked as he took her in his arms. She cried on his chest and said.

            "Luke, the voices are back, his voice. I can't go to Endor tomorrow. Please I can't." She cried.

            "You MUST, Mara. Don't be afraid, I will be there and don't forget fear is the dark side too. He's trying to scare you into not going to Endor. He knows you will be his finial destruction." Luke said as he rocked her, calming her. She lifted her head to look in his pale blue eyes. He leaned down to kiss her. She whispered in his ear, as he carried her to their bed. 

            "He told me to kill you." He looked at her in shock then smiled and whispered. "But you won't"

            "I know." Was all she said as he placed her on the bed.

*                   *                   *              *

            The next morning as Mara dressed, she felt weak for a second. Then everything suddenly went black and she felt herself fall to the floor. Mara woke ten minutes later to find Luke and a medical droid, TOB1, looking down at her.

            "Well she will be ok now. Just make sure she takes these." TOB1 said to Luke as he handed Luke a bottle of vitamins.

            "Ok, I'll make sure she does, thanks." Luke said as TOB1 left the room.

            "What happened, Luke?" Mara asked weakly.

            "Well it's very simple, you fainted."

            "Fainted, I've never fainted." Mara said as she sat up in the medical bunk.

            "Well I guess your condition had something to do with it."  Luke said as a smile came to him.

            "What, What condition? What are you talking about." Mara asked. 

            "Look inward, Mara. Use the force." was all Luke said.  

            Mara closed her eyes and looked deep within herself. What she saw frightened and excited her. A small presence deep within her came to her, a life, and a son. She was pregnant.

            "Oh no, this can't be." Mara whispered as she came out of her trance as Luke sat on the edge of the bunk.

            "Yes Mara, it's true. We are going to have a baby boy." Luke said excitedly, his blue eyes sparking and he wore a smile so wide, Mara started to cry.

            "Now I really can't go to Endor, Luke."

            "I'm sorry Mara, we still have to go. I will be there to protect the two of you." Luke said as he kissed her.

            Two days later, Mara and Luke were on a shuttle heading towards Endor.

            "I still think we should wait until the baby is born." Mara broke the two-hour silence as the shuttle jumped into hyperspace.

            "Mara, we can't wait anymore. Almost ¼ of the moon is now dead."

            "Ok, Master Skywalker, what's the plan." Mara joked as Luke laughed.

            "Well we will land about 2 days walk from the start of the problem. A place the Ewoks call "The Arbo Maze". It's a thicket of trees so dense and tangled that all beings, including humans, will become lost forever. But a piece of cake for a Jedi. Then we will, no you will do what you think should be done. From there, Mara I cannot tell you what to do, it's your decision." Luke told her as he placed the shuttle on auto.

            "But you said you would protect us!" Mara protested.

            "Yes, if there is trouble I will be there."

            "Luke, please, you have to be there with me!"

            "Mara, this is your final test. I cannot interfere. You will make the call." Luke explained to Mara.

            Two more hours passed when Luke pointed to a small dot on the view screen. "Well, there it is," he said as the shuttle came back into normal space. Out of the view port, Mara saw the green spear, Endor. As Luke started the landing cycle, Mara gathered up their gear. Then she suddenly stopped and tried to catch her breath, like something slamming into her body, she nearly fell to the floor. She remembered that feeling once before, when they flew over the spot where the Emperor had died. She calmed herself down then went back to work with a sigh.  

            The shuttle landing 10 miles from the edge of the dead forest. Luke helped Mara with the packs, then they started their journey into the forest. Within 1 hour they were 2 miles into the "Arbo Maze" they both used their lightsabers to cut through the thicket. The trees and bushed melted out of their way when the sabers came down on them.

            "Luke, why are there no Ewoks? I thought we would come to a village by now?" Mara asked as she sat on a rock to rest. 

            "I don't know, Mara. I guess it's because the dark side is powerful here. The Ewoks probably simply moved away from this part of the forest. But soon they will be able to came back to this beautiful part, we will make sure of that, right?" Luke said as they continued their trek. 

Hours passed. The sun started to set when they stopped to set up camp for the night. As Mara gathered up wood for a fire, Luke started to set up the tent. He was having a problem with the rods when Mara came back. She dropped the wood and closed her eyes, then suddenly the rods and tent started to move. The rods moved to their correct places in the material of the tent, with in seconds the tent was up.

            "Mara, you can not use the Force to do your work for you."

            "Well it seams the Force is better to have around than a man." Mara laughed. Luke looked at the tent and walked up to Mara and said. "Well can the Force do this." He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

            "We better start the fire." Mara said out of breath when the kiss ended.

            "I though that was what we are doing." He whispered in her ear. She slapped the back of his head and said.

            "THAT fire!" She pointed to the woodpile she dropped.

            "Oh, ok." Luke said acting hurt as he picked up the wood. 

After he piled the wood, he took out his lightsaber. And struck one branch causing a spark, then the pile turned into a blazing fire.

            "Now that's a fire!" Mara said as she sat in front of the flames. "Ok, what do you want for dinner?" She asked as she pulled out the rations.

            "You!" Luke said as he sat next to her.

            'Stop, I'm serious, we have .... I don't know what this is. But it looks like some kind of meat." Mara said as she looked baffled at the box of rations.

            "I'm not hungry for food." He said as he took the box from Mara and threw it back into storage. He stood and extended a hand for her to stand. As she took his hand, he pulled her to him and kissed her. As the kiss grew more passionate and loving, Mara moaned when his lips moved to her neck. Feeling their bodies growing closer, she just closed her eyes and let herself go. Forgetting the voices, her final test and everything else, nothing else mattered but the two of them. She found herself being carried to the tent, being in his arms is where she wanted to be. How could he have been so wrong about Luke? Why did the Emperor want her to kill him? Did he know this was going to happen? If that was true then he will pay for keeping them apart for so long.

            'Don't think about it, Mara.' Mara though to herself as Luke laid her down inside the tent.

            "Mara, I love you." Luke whispered in her ear.

            'I love you too." Mara gasped as he kissed between her breasts. While his hands were caressing her body then to rest on her upper inter thigh.

            "Marry me then." He said as he kissed her lips again.

            "What?" Mara said as she pushed him off her.

            "I'm sorry, Mara. I wanted to wait until you finished the training. But I can't wait anymore. I love you and I want you to marry me." He said as he sat up.

            "I can't believe this is happening. After all I put you through you want to marry me? I can't give you an answer yet, please understand. I have to face him first, then I can think about my future. I'm sorry, I'm not saying no, I'm saying I can't say yes or no right now. But I do love you and I want you." Mara said as a tear ran down her cheek.

            "Mara, I understand." Luke said as he took her in his arms and rocked her as she cried. He did understand, but still her words felt like a hot knife tearing at his heart. He knew she was right, but he wanted to take her away from this place and from all the pain in her life. They slipped down to lay on the cold floor of the tent and fell asleep in each other's arms.

CHAPTER VIII 

            As the sun rose over the forest, Mara woke to a sick feeling. She knew it was just morning sickness, a normal part of being pregnant. A baby, she thought this would never happen to her. This was one future she thought she would never have. After all she had gone through, and what she put Luke through. After she started to the fire to make breakfast she sat back against a rock and rubbed her tummy and said.

            "Don't worry, baby, you will have a great life. With a mother and a father, unlike both of your parents. Yes I will marry your daddy, as soon as this mess is over."

            Luke woke to hear Mara talking to herself, at least he hoped she was talking to herself. He was not in the mood to fight any forest creatures. He peeked out of the flap of the tent to see Mara rubbing her stomach and taking to it. The baby, she was talking to their baby. Finally, he thought, he finally was going to have a family of his own. The one thing he though would never happen, he even accepted the fact that it may never be in his future. Though once he though it would be, with Callista, until she died. They even talked about it and started to try, but it was not meant to be. But it was now happening with Mara, Mara who would have though it would have been Mara. 

As he watched her, Luke thought at this very moment in time all was right in the universe.

*                   *                   *              *

            After breakfast, Luke started to pack up the tent and Mara packed up the cooking equipment.

            "Well, all ready to go, Mara? We have about 10 hours of traveling until we get to the center of this decay." Luke said as he helped Mara load the backpack on her back. 

            Nine hours later as they walked Mara thought of Lando, how he was doing. She felt guilty of the way she ended things with him. When they stopped, she pulled out her transmitter and tried to call Lando. At first there was nothing but static.

            "Hello?" Lando said into his comlink.

            "Hello, Lando." Mara's voice came over the speakers. He stood there in shock, he was so shocked he had to sit or fall to the floor.

            "Mara, how are you?" He said slowly into the comlink.

            "I'm fine. I just wanted to see if you're ok. I know this all came to a big shock to you. Please forgive me, I want all of us to be friends again."

            "Mara, you don't have anything to be sorry for. You fell in love with someone else. I just want you to be happy. I'm not going to interfere in your life anymore, Mara." Lando's voice came over Mara's transmitter.

            "Lando, please." Mara said into the transmitter. Luke came up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

            "Lando, I will take good care of her, you have my promise. Let's put all this madness behind us and all be friends again, ok?" Luke said into the transmitter.

            "OK, but your first born better be named after me." Lando laughed.

            "Ok, when he's born he will be named Lando." Mara's voice came back to Lando. He felt all the blood leave his face, he was sure his face was white.

            "WHAT???!!!!"

            "Well Lando, you are the first to know the good news." Mara said, looking back at Luke, she smiled.

            'No, oh god, no' Lando thought to himself.

            "Well, then, let me be the first to congratulate you both." He said, trying to sound happy for them, even though he was far from happy. After he signed off, Lando pulled out a bottle from under his bed. He then bit off the cork and drank the contents.

*                   *                   *              *

            "Well, I think he took it well." Mara said to Luke as she put the transmitter back in it's box.

            "I don't think so, Mara. I feel like something awful is happening to him. I fear this news will push him over the edge and there is nothing we can do to prevent it. He is about to fulfill his destiny, which I'm afraid means his death." Luke said as he walked to a tree on the edge of the river.

            "Death? No, in time he will get over me." Mara said as she walked up to him.

            "I saw it, Mara. In a dream, and we both know my dreams do come true. He will end his life in two days and I believe our love will be the cause of his actions."

            "Then we have to go back and stop him."

            "NO, we have to finish our work here first."

            "But he will die if we stay."

            "He will die anyway, Mara. We have to free Endor and the galaxy from the emperor's evil clutches. Mara, we cannot save Lando, but we can save millions of others.  Sometimes one life has to be surrendered for the lives of millions." Luke turned to face Mara. He wiped away a tear from her eye and kissed her lips. 

            "I feel so helpless. Like I'm the one who is responsible for his death. Like I killed him with my own hands." Mara said as she started to cry.

            "Mara, you have nothing to do with his decision, your only crime was falling in love with me and not Lando. Please don't blame yourself. Well let's set up camp here for the night, it will be dark in an hour."

            "All right, I'll get some fire wood." Mara said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She knew Luke was right, Lando's life was his own decision. She had other things, more important things, to worry about. Like her finial challenge in become a Jedi and her child growing within her now.

            A half an hour later, Mara made her way back to the campsite, with arms full of wood.

            "Here, let me help you." Luke said as he saw her with the wood. He took the pile from her arms and place the wood into the pit he dug for the fire.

            Mara went into the tent to change. When she was looking for the wood, she slip and fell in at puddle of mud. When she came out, Luke had started the fire. She sat next to him in front of the fire, which was burning bright red and blue.  Luke noticed Mara's hair was bright red in the flames. As night fell they hear sounds of the forest. Everything was alive, bats, owls and.....

            "MARA, MARA I WILL KILL YOU BOTH." The Emperor's voice rang in her ears. Mara covered her ears and cried.

            "NO, NO, stop. Luke help me, the voices!"

            "Mara it's ok, I'm here. He can't hurt you." Luke called to her as he held and rocked her. She collapsed in his arms.

*                   *              *                   *

            As Mara woke a few minutes later, she found herself in the tent with a cool towel on her forehead.

            "What happened?" She asked weakly.

            "You fainted again." Luke said as he took the towel and wetted it and put it back on her forehead.

            "Yes, the voices, His voice. Luke, he said he was going to kill us." 

            "He's trying to scare you, Mara. Stand up to him, show him you are not afraid of him."

            "Yes, I will not let him scare me anymore." Mara said as she rose and walked out the tent to the fire. She stood tall shaking her fist in the air as she screamed.

            "Emperor Palpatine, you do not scare me. Tomorrow you will meet your destiny."

            "Now that's what I wanted to hear, Mara. I'm proud of you, you will be a great Jedi." Luke said as he clapped his hands applauded her. Mara turned and walked up to Luke as he came to the fire.

            "Yes."

            "Yes? What?"

            "Last night." Mara said as she sat back down in front of the fire, which was still burning bright. "Yes, I will marry you."

            "What?? Really??" Luke said nearly falling as he sat next to her. 

            He took her in his arms and kissed her, gently at first.  Mara wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned back to lay on her back. As the kiss grew more passionate, Mara felt her flight suit buttons coming undone. She gasped as his hands brushed her breasts. His lips moved to her neck and moved down to rest on her right breast. As she ran her fingers through his hair, his lips moved down her body.  Kissing and licking every part of her body. When he reached the spot where her legs and body meet, she grabbed the covers preparing for his lovemaking.  

CHAPTER IX

            Luke woke to hear Mara's lightsaber and her grunts and groans as if she was fighting something. He sprang up and grab his lightsaber from under their cloths but found nothing, he cursed under his breath and ran out to help Mara. But he skidded to a halt when he saw Mara was just practicing with her lightsaber. She sung the saber like a pro, she was so fast Luke didn't see half of her moves. After a few minutes he called to her. Mara switched the saber off and turned to see Luke standing against a tree watching her, hands folded over his chest. 

            "I can't believe it, Mara. You are extremely skilled at that." Luke said as he walked up to her.

            "I probably can even defeat you now." Mara said challenging Luke.

            "Well if you thing you are skilled enough, let's have a practice duel." Luke said as he saw were his lightsaber was, next to the fire. He concentrated on the saber as he placed his hand out. It flew into his out stretched hand then he ignited the blue energy blade. The white-blue blade shined in the early morning light. While Mara's blood red blade arched in the ready position. Mara moved first, bring her blade down hard as she could onto Luke's. The two blade striked each other discharging sparks of energy in all directions. Luke struggled to keep from stumbling from Mara's blows. As they practiced the clouds start to darken.  Luke, using the Force, snatched Mara's lightsaber from her hands.

            "Hey, that's not fair!" Mara protested as she walked up to him. But Luke would not let her have the saber. He held it over his head, he laughed as Mara tried to jump up and grab it. Mara was getting tired of this game. A few nights ago she had learned what spots on his body he was ticklish. She found the spot quickly. He busted out with laughter as Mara tickled his hips near his back.

            "Stop it Mara." He laughed as he found her spot, her ribs just under her breasts. They both laughed as the tickling fight continued. Both lightsabers had falling to the ground forgotten. As the fight continued, Mara slipped and fell on her back, Luke fell with her. As he pulled himself up, he looked down at her, feeling the passion and desire coming from deep within him, he kissed her. As he kissed her lips, his hand caressed the spot he was tickling a few minutes ago. As the kiss grew more and more passionate, Mara wrapped her arms around his body, removing his flight suit as she caressed his back. His lips moved down her cheek then to her neck, he lingered there, kissing, sucking, and nibbling causing a small bruise. Then his lips moved down her shoulder, his hands caressing her upper inter thigh.  Mara moaned with desire as his hand played with the soft curls of her womanhood. As his lips met her left breast, his hand probed her wetness deeply. He could feel her body pushing him out then urging him in as deep as he fingers could. Mara cried out with pleasure as his lips met up with his hand at the point of her desire. Ripples of pleasure flow though out her body as his fingers and mouth moved within her.

            "Stop, please." She whispered as his lip moved up her body slowly.

            "Why?" Was all he said as he kissed her lips again.

            "I don't know, I feel like someone is watching us."    

            "Nobody is watching, Mara. Just relax and enjoy." Luke said as he kissed her again.

            "I only know one thing right now, and that is I want you." She whispered as she kissed his shoulders. As they kissed again, Mara move her body slowly until she was over him.  She sat up looking down at him. She knew he would rather be in her position, but now it was her turn. Mara positioned herself in a straddling position. 

            Sitting up she removed her flight suit. She felt free, feeling the wind on her nude body.  She lowered her body onto his, feeling him enter her, letting her body become one with his. As her body begin to rise and fall in time with his, he cupped her breast in his hands, kissing, sucking, nibbling them as the passion grew. The heat and friction of their bodies make them sweet with desire. She arched her body driving him deeper as the passion reached it's explosive climax. Both their bodies tensed then relaxed, she collapsed onto him as she whispered. 

            "I love you."

            "I know." He said panting for air. They laid there for a few hours, still together as one.

*                   *                   *              *

            Two hours later, the storm grew more in intensely.  Lighting and thunder filled the forest. As Luke and Mara dressed, Luke sensed a dark present.

            "Mara, he's here, now." He whispered as he packed up the camp.

            "I know, I felt it." Mara said as she buttoned the top of her flight suit.

            "This is it, Mara. Over there, a mile or so into the dead forest is where you will find him. Mara, I will be here if you need me." Luke said as he took Mara's lightsaber from her hand. "No, no weapons."

            "What, Luke?" Mara stared at him in shock.

            "No weapons, Mara." Luke said as he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "I love you." He whispered to her as she started into the dead forest.

*                   *                   *              *

            A few minutes later, Mara came face to face with the spirit that haunted her life for so many years. The emperor's spirit loomed over the trees.

            "Emperor Palpatine, you will not bother me or anyone anymore!" Mara yelled at the form. The spirit swooped down towards her. Mara ducked and went to pull her lightsaber off her belt, but it wasn't there! She forgot that Luke had it.

            "Mara, you can not destroy me." Palatine's voice came from the trees.

            "I'm going to try! You denied me my life. You are responsible for keeping me apart from my destiny. I would have been a wife and a mother and a Jedi if it wasn't for you. But you failed, I did find my true love and I will be a mother. You only postponed it, you tried to brainwash me into hating Luke. Yes, that did work for a few years, but we did find our love after all. For this alone you deserve to die forever!" Mara screamed over the thunder and wind.

            "Yes I saw the two of you, lovers not enemies. But it will not last, Mara. You will not have this child, I'll make sure of that!" The Emperor laughed as he spoke. "Or you can let me possess your body and I'll let the child live."

            "NO, I'll never join you or let your spirit possess my body." Mara screamed as a gust of wind stirred up leaves and dirt from the forest floor. "You will never have me or mine! Your rein of terror is over!"

            "You can't destroy me, no one can. I live as energy, I will always be. Mara, you can't destroy me alone, not even with your lover or that child. You would need more Jedi then there are, I'm more powerful than Exar Kun." 

            "I've found an ancient book with lost spells and techniques of the Jedi lost thousand of years ago. And I did find a spoken spell that will send you to a different dimension where there is no escape." Mara screamed over the roar of the wind.

            "Ha-ha-ha-ha, very funny, Mara. Do you think I'm that gullible?" The Emperor laughed as he lifted his fingers at Mara. Blue lighting spilled from his fingertips. The lighting enveloped Mara in a blue aurora. She screamed in surprise and pain. She tried to block her pain and started to speak the spell she's been practicing without anyone knowing it even existed. 

            The Emperor called up a Force storm and floated closer to her as Mara spoke her spell. A dark cloud floated down towards the Emperor, with one last attempt the Emperor called the Force storm to become stronger than before. As the dark cloud came down and swept the Emperor's spirit into its mass, Mara was caught up in the Force storm. It carried her up as high as the treetops. As the cloud floated up with Emperor Palatine's spirit to space and into another dimension, the force storm took Mara higher and higher. She screamed out of fear and pain as the wind carried her across the treetops. Then as the cloud disappeared the storm suddenly stopped. Mara felt her body plummet helplessly down, her legs and arms moving rapidly as if they would slow her decent. But to no avail, Mara tried to calm herself enough to use the force to break her fall. But by the time she tried to slow herself down she hit some branches then the ground. She landed on her back, the impact knocked the breath from her as well as plunging her into darkness.

*                   *                   *              *

            Luke, hearing the storm and Mara's screams, ran to help her. But an invisible wall stopped him.

            'The Emperor must had put this here to stop anyone who was going to try to stop him.' He though to himself. He closed his eyes and contracted on the wall. 

            Suddenly he heard Mara scream in terror and pain. Her screams tore at his heart, he knew she was dying and he had to save her.  Panic started to blur his contraction, but he blocked the fear out. Then the wall disappeared, he ran into the forest not even noticing that the dead forest was alive again. He stopped when he saw her, lying on the grown.

            'She must have fallen on her back when the storm ended.' He said to himself as he ran to her.

            "Mara, Mara, can you hear me." Luke called to her as he took her in his arms. Mara moaned as she fought back from unconscious.

            "Luke, it's over, it's finally over." Mara said weakly. Suddenly she cried out in pain.

            "Mara, what is it?" Luke said trying to keep her from slipping to unconscious again.

            "Something is happening." She said though closed teeth.  As the pain shot through her again. Luke looked down at her trying to find the source of her pain, He used the Force to look into her body. He saw that she had many broking bones, but nothing that would cause this much pain. His hands moved lower looking into her body, he closed his eyes and let out a cry as he saw what was causing her pain.  The baby, she was going to lose the baby and there was nothing he could do. 

            "Mara, oh Mara." He said as he hugged her.

            "What?" She whispered.

            "The baby is dying. We have to get you back to Coruscant as soon as we can." He said as he carried her back to the shuttle, which, using the force, he called it to them. 

            Luke placed Mara on one of the bunks and called Leia on Coruscant. She said they would have a med team at the landing platform waiting for them when they landed. The trip back to Coruscant was faster then he thought even though it felt like eternity, hearing Mara's cries and screams and the blood. She was going to die if he couldn't stop the bleeding soon. Luke using all the force power he could, tried to slow the bleeding and ease some of her pain. When they landed, Luke picked up Mara and ran out of the shuttle. Running as fast as he could to the floating bed Leia had arranged. The medical droids rushed her to the medical unit. Leia came running out of the building and into her brother's arms.

            "What happened?" She asked as they ran arm in arm to the medical area. Luke didn't answer her, he was think only of Mara.

*                   *                   *              *

            Mara woke to a medical droid looking down at her.

            "She is awake now, Master Skywalker. She will heal and 

be able to have more children. I'm sorry we couldn't save the child." The medical droid said as Luke woke from a nap.  He yawn in the chair next to Mara's bed.

            "Thanks for everything." He said as he took Mara's right hand. As the droid left, Mara's eyes opened.

            "What happened?" She asked weakly.

            "You'll be find, just rest now."

            "No, what happened?" She asked angrily.

            "You lost the baby. There was nothing anyone could have done. The fall was responsible, you also broke your left leg and a few ribs. But your alive and right now that's all that matters." Luke said as he held her hand. Mara's body shock as she cried.

            "I'm sorry, Luke. I know this child met alot to you." She said as Luke held her.

            "Sh, it's not your fault. Your battle with the Emperor was a bit rougher then we thought. Once you are better we will marry and start again. This time we will have a child and nobody will dare to take him away from us." Luke said as he kissed her forehead.

            "Now close your eyes and get some rest." He said as he sat back down in the chair he fell asleep in.

            "How did she beat the Emperor?" Luke asked himself.  "I'll ask her in the morning." He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

CHAPTER X

            As the sun rose over the Imperial City on Coruscant, Leia stood next to her brother as he slept. He stirred in the chair next to Mara as he awoke.

            "Leia, is something wrong?" Luke said as he rubbed his eyes.

            "No, I just wanted to see if you and Mara are ok." She said as she looked over at Mara as she slept.

            "She'll be ok. But I'm a little worried about her emotions.  When she awakes her mind may not be able to handle all this."

            "Mara is a strong woman. I'm sure she will be ok."

            "I hope." Was all Luke said as he took Mara's hand. Looking down at her, he continued.

            "I don't know if I can handle losing her. I'm still feeling guilty about Callista."

            "Luke, that was not your fault. You didn't know her body couldn't handle childbirth. Mara is different, she's strong, physical and force strong. Even thou Callista was a Jedi, she lost most of her powers after switching bodies with Cray."

            "I know. Did you ever wonder what your life would have been, like if you would had married Isolder? I often wondered, what if Callista had lived? Would I have fallen in love with Mara? And if she didn't die I would have a wife and a son, but both were taken from me. And now Mara. It's happening all over again, Leia. A son, is what Mara lost. I'm starting to wonder if it will ever happen. I've came close twice and both times it was taken away from me."

            "Luke, Mara is alive and can have more children. Give it some time, please don't give up hope."

            "I know, Leia. It just hurts so much. To have come close twice and lost twice."

            "Well you know what they say 'Third time is the charm'.  Wait until Mara is better, then try again. Mark my words, the third time it WILL happen. I'm so sorry this happened again." Leia said as she turned to leave the room. As she opened the door, Lando stood in the doorway.

            "Hello, Lando. I was just leaving." Leia said as she walked passed him.

            "Hello, Lando." Luke said as Lando walked into the room.

            "Hey, Luke, I'm sorry for everything." Lando said as he walked to Mara's side. Mara moaned as she woke. On her right was Luke and Lando was at her left.

            "It's ok, Lando, all I'm concerned with is Mara. She went through a heartbreaking experience. Let's not fight in front of her." Luke said as he took Mara's hand. Mara's eyes flutterer opened, seeing him there. It was obvious that he was by her side for the last three days, for he had a three-day's growth of beard, which Mara thought made him look more mature.  She moved her head to see Lando at her other side.

            "Lando, you're ok!!??" Mara said weakly.

            "Yes, I'm fine." He said as he took her hand.

            "I'm glad. I was worried you were going to do something dumb." Mara said as she squeezed his hand.

            "How are you feeling?" Lando asked her as he stroked her hair.

            "Sore and tired, and empty. It's the strangest feeling I've ever had. I guess it's normal, after all I did have a child inside me for the past 6 weeks and now he's gone." Mara said as the tears flowed from her eyes.

            "Oh, Mara, I'm so sorry." The comlink at his side beeped.  He saw it was from Tendra Risant, he knew she does not like her callers being late for a date. "Well my dear I just wanted to check on you, I have a meeting in an hour. I'll be back to see you again. And Mara I am so sorry." Lando said as he kissed her hand then placed it back on the bed and turned to leave. 

            "It's ok, Mara, let it out. I'm here for you, I'll do all I can to help you through this. And when you are healed we can try again. This time, it will happen, I'll make sure of that, you have my promise." Luke said as he held Mara. She cried on his shoulders and feel asleep again. 

*                   *                   *              *

            After three days in the medical unit, Mara was ready to leave. Han and Leia were going to let Mara stay with them for a few days. As Leia walked into Mara's room, Mara was dressed and packed.

            "Well you look ready to leave!" Leia said as she helped Mara with last minute packing.

            "I want to see her first!"

            "No, me first." Leia's children said as the rushed into the room. Leia totally forgetting that Mara may not want to be around children right now, brought her children. Mara's heart ached as she saw the three little ones. Leia, when she saw her reaction, nudged the kids out of the room.

            "You three wait out side with your father, now!" She said as she nudged them out into the hallway.

            "I'm sorry Mara. I wasn't thinking."

            "It's all right. I have to get used to having children around." Mara said as she closed her bag.

            "Oh, let's get out of here then. Luke wanted me to look after you for a few days." Leia said as she held the door open for Mara.

            "Where did he go?" Mara asked as they walked to Leia's hovercar.

            "It's a surprise." Leia smiled as she drove the car back to her home.

*                   *                   *              *

            'Now, where did I leave it.' Luke said to himself as he searched the forest floor of Endor. He was trying to find Mara's lightsaber, trying to retrace his footsteps. He took the saber from Mara before she went into the forest, then he placed it down next to him as he waited for her. Then he heard her screams and ran to help her. 

            'So the lightsaber should be over there.' His eyes fell on a clearing not far from where he stood. As he walked over to the clearing he saw a dark patch on the grown. He bent down to touch the earth. 'He died here, my son. This is where Mara fell.' Luke closed his eyes.

            'Sometimes one life has to be sacrifice to save the lives of millions of others.' He thought. 'My son was that one, he saved millions of lives. He was a hero before he was even born, and died bravely.' As a tear ran down his cheek, he rose and continued his search. It didn't take very long, a few feet from the clearing, he saw a shinny object in the bushed.  He picked it up and brushed off the dirt and leaves that covered it. Yes indeed it was Mara's lightsaber, and Callista's gems were still intact.

*                   *                   *              *

            "Mara!" Luke's voice came from behind Mara. She turned to see Luke coming up to her. She ran into his arms, as they embraced she said.

            "Oh, Luke you're back. Hold me, please." After a few minutes, Luke broke the embrace and handed Mara a long sack made of black velvet.

            "What's this?" She asked as he placed it in her hand.

            "You'll see, open it."

            "Ok." Mara said as she untied the red ribbon that held the top of the velvet sack closed. She placed her hand into the sack and with a gabs pulled out her lightsaber!

            "Mara Jade, you are a Jedi! Your training is now complete!" Luke said as Mara stared at the saber in shock.

            "Where did you find it?"

            "Where I left it. Near the camp site not far from where you fell." He said as Mara hugged him and cried.

            "I'm a Jedi now? Really?" Mara said as she broke the embrace and walked to the window.

            "Yes you are!"

            "Somehow I feel like I'm not done with the training. Is there anything left for me to learn?"

            "As I have said before, Mara, you will be learning for the rest of your life. I'm still learning."

            "Now what?"

            "Now we can move on with our lives, together! But it's up to you now. What do you want to do with your life? No one, even me, can make that decision for you."

            'I know, but I've made up my mind long ago. I want to stay with you. I'll teach at the school, I'll do anything to stay with you." Mara said as she turned to face Luke. He smiled and picked her up as he hugged her.

            "I want you to say with me on Yavin. If you want to teach, I could use a few more hands in that area." 

            "I love you." Mara said as their lips met for a long deep kiss.

*                   *                   *              *

            Three days later, Luke and Mara were on their way home together.

            "Luke, what's going on? You're up to something, that smile of yours gives it away. What are you planning." Mara said as she checked all the controls that she was assigned to.

            "You'll see." Was all Luke was going to say to her now.  He surely wasn't going to tell her anything about the wedding he was planning for them back on Yavin. That was going to be his surprise to her, a gift for her bravery and strength.  Leia said everything was taken care of, all they had to do was show up. By this time tomorrow they will be married.  That's why he was smiling, but he cannot let Mara find out about it. Even if she tried to tickle it out of him, he will not say any more!

CHAPTER XI

            As the shuttle landed on Yavin IV, Han and Leia, who arrived the day before, were waiting for Luke and Mara to depart on their craft.

            "Well, do you think she'll agree to all this? Leia, what if she's upset about the way this was arranged?" Han said as he watched the ships ramp descend.

            "Luke said she would love it. I hope for his sake she does." Leia said as they started to walk up to the edge of the ramp. "Well, after all, she won't have to worry about anything. It's all been taken care of."

*                   *                   *              *

            "Mara, are you ready?" Luke said as he gathered up all their belongings.

            "Yes, let's go." Mara said as she came from the back of the ship. "I just wanted to make sure we didn't forget anything."

            "Well, here goes." Luke said to himself as he pushed the hatch open. As the hatch hissed open they saw Han and Leia standing at the foot of the ramp.

            "Well, hello there." Han said as he walked up to Mara and kissed her hand. While Leia hugged her brother and the four of them walked to the temple and into the great hall. As they reached the doorway to the great hall, Kip ran up to them and said.

            "Mara, I'll take your things to your room, ok?"

            "Sure, thanks, Kip." Mara said to the teen.

            "Anytime." He said as he took Mara and Luke's thing and left the room.

            "OK, what's going on?" Mara said as they stood in the doorway to the hall.

            "What do you mean?" Leia said smiling.

            "Why is everyone smiling, and why do I feel like all of you are up to something?"

            "Mara, I, ah, we thought that you would like some peace and quiet." Han lied.

            "Han, you are a terrible liar. Luke, what is all about?" 

            Mara said to Luke who left the room as he tried not to laugh.

*                   *                   *              *    

            She followed him down the hall to their room.

            "Would you stop, please! What's going ON?!" Mara said as she walked into the room then she closed the door. "OK, we are alone, now will you tell me what this is all about?"

            "OK, Mara, with all that has happened in the last few days. I thought you would need a rest and some help with the plans. So I asked Leia to help, that's all."

            "What plans?" Mara asked truly not knowing what he was talking about.

            "You forgot, well, I thought after all you been through you might have forgotten. You said you wanted to stay with me, right? Do you still want to marry me or not?"

            "Oh my stars, I forgot. I'm so sorry, yes I still want to marry you." Mara cried as she flung herself into his arms. As he held her, he said.

            "Well then go to the changing area and get dressed."

             "NOW??!!"

            "Well yes now. Leia found a dress for you. She feared you would not like it."

            "Oh my how sweet. She didn't have to do that."

            "Oh yes, I did." Leia's voice came from the doorway. 

            "Mara, let me help you."

            "Well, I'll see you two in a few minutes." Luke said as he walked up to Mara and kissed her.

            "What, NOW?" Mara asked in shock. "We're getting married now?"

            "Yes, unless your not up to it?" Luke asked as he walked to the door to leave.

            "No I'm fine."

            "Well?" Luke asked.

            "OK!" Mara said as Luke walked out of the room leaving Leia to help Mara dress.

*                   *                   *              *

            "Wow, in a few minute I'm going to be married. Leia, I'm scared, what if I can't do this?" Mara asked as she paced the room.

            "Mara, I know what your feeling. I've been there myself, it's just nerves that's all. You will be up in front of over 50 people telling all about you love for my brother. It's very common, just take a deep breath and try not to think about all the people. Focus on just you and Luke." Leia said as she took the wrapping off the box that held her mother's wedding dress and her parent's wedding rings. A few days ago, Luke asked her to search Ben's old place for anything that pertained to their parents and this is what she found. But she didn't tell Luke this because she wanted it to be a wedding gift to her brother and new sister.

            "Mara, this is my mother's wedding dress, please try it on." Leia said as she held the dress up to Mara's eyes. The dress was made from the finest silk and satin of the Old Republic.

            "Oh how beautiful, it's perfect." Mara said in surprise.

            "Try it on." Leia said as she help Mara with the dress.

            "It fits perfectly, Leia." Mara said as she looked at herself 

in the mirror. The neck of the dress was made from the finest lace that covered not only her neck but also her shoulders, arms and most of the top of her chest. While the silk covered her chest and waist and the floor length skirt was all satin and lace with a few diamonds that sparkled with every move she made.

            "Wait, there's more." Leia said as she pulled a long lacy veil from the box. She placed the crown of diamonds on Mara's head. The lace of the veil covered Mara's face and fell down to her waist.

            "Oh my, Leia this is perfect!" Mara said as she turned to face her soon to be sister. As she turned the diamonds from the dress and veil glittered.

            "Oh Mara, you take my breath away, you look absolutely beautiful." Leia said as Mara stood in front of her in her mother's dress. "Well it's time." Leia said as she gathered up the train of the dress for Mara. "Let's go." She said as they started down the hallway towards the great hall.

Mara and Leia walked to the entrance of the great hall. 

            "Ok, here we go!" Leia said as she picked up the train of Mara's dress and urged her towards the steps that lead to the alter. As Mara walked on the red carpet, that lead from the entrance to the alter, towards the steps, she noticed the hall was decorated with white lace hanging from the high ceiling. As Mara reached the steps, she notices who was at the top waiting for her, Luke, Han and Kam Solusar, who would be performing the ceremony. 

            'Oh God, can I do this? Mara, just stay calm. Use the Force to stay calm.' Mara said to herself as she took Luke's hand and they turned to face Kam. 

As the ceremony started, Lando looked at the woman he once loved take the hand of his best friend. He knew it was over. He had to move on. Looking to his left he saw Tendra, at that very moment while Luke and Mara kissed, he knew his future was with Tendra. He would ask her to marry him tonight and this time he knew it was right.

*                   *                   *              *

            As the chatter grew louder, Lando knew this was the moment. He stood and cleared his throat. 

            "Can I have your attention." He said loudly over the chatter. Luke looked at Lando with a puzzled look. Lando picked up his glass from the table. 

            "I would like to say a few things, if you don't mind." He said looking at Luke, who nodded his head in agreement. 

            "Well, first I would like to be the first to toast the new couple. Well we all know the history of these two." He gestured towards Luke and Mara. "And my part in that story.  Well, I  would like to wish them all the happiness in the universe. And Luke, you were right like always, the best man did win her. Just don't hurt her or I'll have to hurt you. Just kidding. Mara I will always love you as a friend and the wife of my best friend, we had some fun times though, didn't we?" Mara nodded and smiled. "Well, I would like to toast you, be happy, be well and may the Force be with you always." Lando and everyone else held up their glasses and said all together "May the force be with you always." Then drank the contents.

            "Oh, one more thing. I've been pig headed about all this.  But I know now that the one I am truly in love with is..." He took Tendra's hand and urged her to stand with him. "You, Tendra. I love you and I want to marry you, if you have me?" Tendra gasped and nearly fell to the floor.

            "Yes, I will marry you, Lando." She said as she flung herself into his arms. They kissed and the other 50 guest clapped and wowed.

            "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about him anymore." Mara whispered to her new husband.

            "Yes, I think he'll be fine now, I hope." Luke said to her.

            "By the way how do you like Leia's gift to us?" Mara asked.

            "What gifts?" Luke asked.

            "The dress Mara's wearing and the rings are what I found in Ben's old place on Tatooine. I went there like you asked and I found a box with our mother's wedding dress and her and Father's rings too." Leia said as she came up behind Mara and Luke. Luke looked at Mara's dress and the rings they both wore now. A tear fell down his cheek as he looked back to his sister. 

            "Leia, how can I ever thank you? I'm speechless, I don't know what to say. Just thank you so very much." Luke said as he hugged his sister.

            "I saw the box and something told me to take it that this what I was searching for. I knew, as I opened the box, that this was the perfect gift to you and Mara." Leia said as she made her way back to Han.

*                   *                   *              *

            As the night went on many friends were made, some old ones found each other again and love blanketed the great temple of Yavin IV. As the night grew late, Luke noticed Mara's eyes were starting to slip.

            "Mara, we should be getting some sleep. We had a long day on top of a long week, and you still aren't well, let's get you to bed.

            "Yea, I know what you want."

            "No, I promise, unless you want to. Anyway you still aren't healed yet." Luke said as he stood and took her hand.

            "Well, friends, the night has come to an end and now we must leave you. Mara is still not fully recovered from her ordeal and she needs her rest." He said to the 50 plus guests who came to today's events. As Luke and Mara walked slowly to the door. All the guests stood and clapped. 

            Luke stopped at the entrance and said,

            "Thank you all again. Please stay if you wish. Good night and May the Force be with you all." The crowd clapped again as Luke and Mara disappeared into the darkness.

CHAPTER XII

            As the weeks pasted by, Luke made plans for Han and Leia's 15th Anniversary party. With all they had done for Mara and him, Luke thought this was the perfect way to thank them.

            "15 years, 15 years they have been married. I hope Mara and I last that long." Luke thought as he looked over the finial plans.

            "What are you doing?" Mara asked as she came up behind Luke.

            "Looking over the final plans for Han and Leia's party, I only have a few more days to complete them. By the way, did you send out the invitations?" Luke asked as he pulled out the guest list.

            "Yes, a few days ago. Luke, you are putting a lot of work into this. You're been here all night, you have to get some rest." She said as she ran her hands down his chest.

            "Rest? Mara, I've had plenty of rest. A Jedi trance is more restful than sleep, you know that." Luke said as he rubbed her arms.

            "I know, but I missed you last night. You know I'm all healed now, so we can ...." She trailed off hoping he knew what she was talking about.

            "Well, I guess this can wait a few more hours." He said as he stood and gathered Mara in his arms. "Well, I am a bit tired, maybe I will go to bed now." He said to Mara as they walked out of the room arm in arm.

*                   *                   *              *    

            As Lando opened the door of his apt in the Imperial City on Coruscant, a letter fell from in between the door. 

            "What's this?" He asked himself, "Mara's handwriting." 

            He thought as he opened the letter.

            "An invitation to Han and Leia's 15th anniversary party, WOW." He whistled to himself as he read the letter. "Luke and Mara are hosting, wait till they hear what Wedge and I did yesterday."

*                   *                   *              *    

            Wedge and Qwi laughed as they walked up to their apt door. Qwi noticed a letter sticking out from between the doors.

            "What's this?" She asked no one as she opened the letter. "Well I'll be it's an invitation to Han and Leia's 15th anniversary party. Oh Wedge, can we go?" She asked.

            "Sure, let me read that. Well how about that! Luke and Mara are throwing this party." Wedge said as they walked into the apt arm in arm.

            "Leia, your brother wants us to come to Yavin IV for a dinner party next week." Han said to Leia as he read the letter from Luke.

            "But Han, our anniversary is next week. I thought we were going to do something special?" Leia said as she sat next to Han.

            "Well, we can do that after we go to this get together.  You know this is Mara's first attempt at domestic living. It's a sight I have to see. Mara a wife and a hostess. I've got to see this Leia." Han said as he gather Leia is his arms. "15 years ago I said I would love you forever and you want to know something? I would do it all over again." He said as he kissed her, tears ran down her cheek as the kiss ended.

            "Oh, Han, I will always love you." She cried as they held each other.

*                   *                   *              *

            The day of Han and Leia's anniversary, Mara woke to a sick feeling, she remembered another time she felt like this.  When she was carrying her first child that she lost only a few months ago. Deep in her heart she hoped and prayed this feeling meant she was going to have the chance to have another baby. 

            "I hope this is morning sickness." She said to herself as she ran to the bathroom.

*                   *                   *              *

            "This hall looks great, Mara." Luke said as he hugged her from behind, kissing her neck as she said.

            "I spent three hours on the decorating this place. I hope they like it." Mara said.

            "I'm sure they will." He whispered in her ear. "No one will be here for a few more hours. I think we should check on the progress of our own little project." He said as he kissed her neck.

            "Stop, I have a lot to do yet." She lied, "We can check on that later." Mara said as they swayed together.

            "Later? Well I guess we can check on it here. What do you think?

            "Stop that!" Mara said as his hands traveled under her shirt. "Oh, all right, but not here." Mara groaned as his hands reached her breast.

            "Ok, I'll see you there." Luke said as he let her go then left the room.

            "Dam, just as I was on a roll. I guess everything is done.  All I have to do is wait for the guest to show up." She looked at her chronometer and thought, "Well, he's right, it's only 4:00 and everyone will be here around 8:00. I guess I do have a few hours to work on this other project." She looked at the hall one more time, then turned and walked down the hallway to her room.

*                   *                   *              *

            As Mara opened the door to her quarters, she noticed that someone lit over 100 candles, the old fashion type. She called out, 

            "Luke, is that you? Hello, is anyone here?" But no one answered. She walked to the closet, as she opened the door she felt Luke coming up behind her. She pretended not to notice. She stroked a few pieces of clothes until she found what she was looking for. A red silk robe, the one Luke gave here as a welcome back present. And the one she wore the first time they made love. 

            "Now that brings back alot of memories." Luke said as he touched her shoulders.

            "I know that's why I picked it." Mara said as she turned to face Luke. She noticed he was wearing a plain black robe.  She walked past him to the changing area. As she undressed, Luke walked into the area.

            "Stop, we don't need it." He said as Mara started to pick up the robe from the couch. Luke walked up to Mara and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her naked body to his. Mara felt his hands caressing her back and waist, while her hands slowly removed his robe, letting it fall to the floor. As the kiss grew passionate, she felt herself being guided to the couch. Her legs fell to the sides of the couch. As Mara opened her eyes, she saw Luke looking at her. He was kneeling at her feet and looking at her with such intensity, a shiver of passion ran up her spine. She just closed her eyes and relaxed her body. She felt him kissing her toes, slowly kissing, licking and sucking his way up her body. Starting with her toes then her legs, knees, thigh, upper inter thigh. Stopping at the point where her legs connected with her body. A shiver of passion ran through her body as his lips met with the lips of her womanhood. Her body instantly tensed as he explored every part of her womanhood. With his every move of his mouth and fingers, ripples of pleasure passed through her body as he brought her to the very edge of bliss until she screamed out his name. 

            She then felt his lips moving up her body, kissing and licking his way to her belly and chest. She inhaled deeply as his lip kissed and sucked the nipples of her left breast, while she wrapped her legs around his hips. While she caressed his back and waist, she begged him not to tease her anymore. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as he entered her. Mara thought to herself, as she kissed his neck, how incredible this was, how their bodies knew just what to do. Moving in perfect time match each other's moves, match each and every thrust. Just as she was brought to the edge again there was a knock on the door.

            "Hello?" A child's voice came from behind the unlocked door. Luke held his breath, not moving, not breathing.

            "Who is it?" He said without breathing still connected with Mara.

            "It's me, Anakin. Can I come in?"

            "No honey, I, I, I'm not dressed." Mara said as she started to get up. Luke just looked at her shaking his head no.

            "Tell your Mommy we will be there in a half an hour, ok?" Luke said to the closed door.

            "Ok, bye." The little boy's voice faded as he left. Luke and Mara just looked at each other and let out a deep sigh.

            "Close one." Mara said as she started to laugh.

            "Yea, very close, I don't want to get that close again." Luke said as he started to laugh too.

            "Well, we have two choices. One: We pick up where we let off at." Mara said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Or we can get dressed and go out there like good hosts."

            "I don't know about you, but I think our guest can wait a few more minutes." Luke said as Mara laughed.

            "Ok, so where were we?" Mara teased as she kissed him pulling him down to lay on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist urging him into her again.

            "There that's better." She whispered in his ear as they started to move in time again, this time with more passion and eagerness. Within a few more minutes their lovemaking became more feverish and frantic bring them both to the edge of pleasure at the same time.

*                   *                   *              *    

            "Anakin, what is it?" Han said as his youngest son, who came walking into the great hall looking sad.

            "They said they will be here in a half an hour." Anakin said as he walked up to his father.

            "Who? What do you mean?" Han said as he knelt down to be eye to eye with his son.

            "Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara. They said they were not dressed yet." The little boy said. Han stood up and started to laugh as he walked over to Leia, who sat at the table with her other two children.

            "What is so funny, Han?" Leia asked.

            "Think Leia, they are not dressed yet, we ARE a few hours early, and they are still newlyweds." Han laughed.

            "Oh, my. Maybe we should have let them know we were coming early." Leia laughed as she turned red from embarrassment.

*                   *                   *              *

            Lando, Tendra, Wedge and Qwi walked in to the great hall together.

            "Hello all." Lando said as he walked to Han and Leia.

            "Hey old buddy." Han said as he and Lando shook hands.

            "Well were are the hosts?" Wedge said as he and Qwi came up to Lando and Han.

            "Well, they are a bit busy being newlyweds." Han laughed as he shook Wedge's hand. They all laughed and talked about the old days.

*                   *                   *              *

            Later that evening, just before the end of the party, Lando stood and said.

            "Well, I just wanted to say a few words. First congratulations to these two." He turned to face Han and Leia. "For 15 years of partnership, I hope you have 15 or more yet to come." He lifted his cup and took a sip with all the others. 

            "Also I wanted to announce that Wedge and I got married last week, no not to each other. I married Tendra and Wedge to Qwi." Everyone including Luke just stared at Lando in surprise.  

            "Well this is a surprise." Luke said as he stood.

             "Wedge and I were talking last month, after your wedding. And we decided we both were going to do it too.  So we had a double wedding. Sorry we didn't tell anyone, but we did it at the last moment." Lando said to Luke.

            "Well then, I think we all should toast the four of you, and Han and Leia. We, Mara and I, wanted to thank you for all you did for us in the past few months." Luke said as he turned to face Han and Leia.

            "We hope you have many more years together. And to the four of you" He turned to face Lando and Wedge. "Good luck I hope you have happiness like I found with Mara." He held up his cup high and said. "May the Force be with you always!" Then took a sip of the contents.

EPILOGUE

            Seven months after her anniversary party, Leia received a emergency call from Mara, who was in her last days of her pregnancy. Since Mara never had a baby she asked if Leia could help her. The day before Leia left Coruscant for Yavin IV, she found out that she herself was also going to have another child, her 4th. Leia was almost at the end of her child bearing years and she knew this would be her last child. In a way this made her truly sad yet fortunate to have this last chance. Han's reaction was a bit different than she thought it would be, she thought he would think he was too old to have another child. But he was very happy about it, and her other three children were equally happy to have a younger brother or sister. In fact little Anakin was happy his brother and sister would have someone else to blame things on.

            As Leia's ship entered hyperspace, she sat back in the pilot's seat and thought of the events of the past year: Luke and Mara falling in love, Mara's fight with the emperor's spirit, her miscarriage, their wedding, her own anniversary party and all the surprises. From Lando, Tendra, Wedge and Qwi's double wedding to all the pregnancies (Mara, Qwi, Tendra and now herself). This along was the most unusual event due to they all conceived while on Yavin IV. It even made all the headlines in all the entertainment bands for hundred of systems. There was even a running joke: There must be something in the water on Yavin, for most of all the women are now pregnant. Even Mon Mothma joked about it to Lando and Luke. 

            "Is there something in the water on Yavin IV?" She said to Lando one day last month.

            "What do you mean?" Lando asked, not knowing the joke.

            "Well, first it was Mara, then Qwi and now Tendra. They are all pregnant. Who's next, Leia?" Mon Mothma joked as they all laughed. Who knew she would be right.

            The alarms telling her she was close to Yavin, woke her from her daydream. As her ship landed, Luke and Kyp came out of the temple to greet her. As she walked down the ramp, her brother gave her a big hug.

            "Oh, Leia. I'm so glad you came here so fast. I think it's almost time. Mara has been having pains for the last few hours. She's frighten and so am I. I mean after what happen with Callista." Luke said as they walked to the medical unit where Mara was. Kyp took Leia's thing to her apt.

*                   *                   *              *

            Mara laid on her medical bed, sweat dripping down her forehead into her eyes. She wiped away the sweat and tried to use a relaxing technique Luke taught her. But just as she started to relax a pain shot through her lower body, she held her breath and squeezed her eyes closed. Trying so hard not to bear down or cry out in pain. Why was she doing this?  She asked herself over and over with each contraction.  Love? Love, right the love of PAIN more like. The pain eased as she opened her eyes to see Luke and Leia walking into her room.

            "Ok, Mara, did you use the relaxing and pain technique I told you about?" Luke asked as he took her hand.

            "Yes, but it's not working." She said softly as if she was too weak to speak.

            "I know it's hard, Mara. I've been there twice and now I will again." Leia said as she took Mara's other hand.

            "Leia are you?" Mara asked weakly as another contraction hit her again.

            "Yes, Mara. I'm expecting my 4th child." Leia said as Mara squeezed her hand as the pain hit again. Luke looked at his sister and smiled. Leia smiled back at him and said.

            "Well, it's time, Mara. Luke, do you want to be here?" Leia asked as she started to help Mara.

            "Yes, what do I do?" He asked.

            "Take her hand and help her relax and with the pain." Leia said as she position herself at Mara's feet.

            "Ok, Mara. Legs up and wide. And don't be modest. You are having a baby." Leia said as she opened Mara's legs to see the head of the baby emerging from her body.

            "Well, this won't take long at all. The head is almost out now."

            "What?" Mara cried in pain.   

            "Just lie back Mara and push down as hard as you can." Leia said as she placed one hand on Mara's belly pressing down, helping her.

            "I can't, the pain" Mara screamed.

            "Luke, do something about her pain," Leia screamed over Mara's screams of pain.

            "Ok, Ok it's out, Mara. A boy, it's a boy." She placed the baby on her belly as Mara cried out in pain again.

            "What?" Luke asked in surprise and fear.

            "Well, well, there's another. Wait, ok, Mara." Leia said as she took the first baby and gave him to Tionna, who just came in to help. Tionna took the baby and bathed him then wrapped him in a blanket, while Mara screamed and cried out in pain as her 2nd child was born. 

            "Come on, Mara, push as hard as you can." Leia said from between Mara's legs.

            "I can't, too weak. Help me, please, I can't" Mara said as the darkness took her.

            "Great." Leia said to herself, "Ok, Luke, I want you to push down on her belly, NOW." Luke did what his sister told him to do, he pushed down on her belly, as Leia took the baby's head and gently pulled.

            "Harder, Luke." Leia said as he pushed, she pulled the baby out. Leia cut the cord and handed the baby boy to Tionna. Leia and Luke started to clean up Mara, but she didn't stir.

            "Leia, is she going to be ok?" Luke asked as he took Mara's bloody clothes and replace them with clean ones.

            "Yes, she fainted that's all. Childbirth is hard work. Some women can't handle it, like Callista. But Mara did very well and has two beautiful sons, identical twin boys." Leia said as she took the first child in her arms as he cried.

            "Well, do you want to hold your first child, your first born son?" She handed the baby to Luke. He took the child and they both cried.

            "I can't believe this, Leia. He's beautiful and his twin brother is beautiful too. After coming so close twice, it has finally happened, Leia. I have two sons." Luke said as he paced the room. Mara stirred, moaning and sighing. Leia took the child from Luke as he took Mara's hand as she woke.

            "What happened?" She asked weakly.

            "You fainted from the pain." Luke said as he kissed her.

            "The baby? He's ok, right?"

            "Yes, they are both fine and healthy."

            "They both? Twins?" Mara cried, tear of happiness.

            "Yes." Leia said as she placed the 2nd child in Mara's arms and the 1st in Luke's arms. They all cried, Mara, Luke, Leia and the two newborn children, they cried tears of happiness.

             "So what are their names, Mara?" Leia asked

            "I haven't thought of two names, only one, Benjamin. But the other, I don't know." Mara said.

            "Well what about ....... Beau or Blake?" Luke said "Beau? I like Beau." Leia said.

            "Ok, the 1st born is Benjamin and the 2nd is Beau." Mara said as she kissed Beau's forehead.

*                   *                   *              *    

            A few months later, just as Ben and Beau Skywalker were starting to sit up, word came from Lando that he and Wedge both became fathers. Tendra gave birth to a little girl, Sonja. And a few days later Qwi had her little girl, Rhiannon.  Leia, who was within her last few weeks of her pregnancy, arrived on Yavin to visit her brother and his new family.

            "Well, hello there." Luke said to his sister as he walked up to greet her.

            "I just wanted to see how you are doing?"

            "We are all just fine, and you?"

            "I'm ok, but I wanted to have this child here on Yavin, is that ok with you?"

            "Leia, why? Our med unit is not as advance as the one on Coruscant." Luke asked is surprise.

            "I don't know. It's a feeling. Also, I want to complete my training while I'm on leave. I have a few months leave to have this child, Mon Mothma will take over while I'm gone. I want to be a Jedi, completely." Leia said.

            "But you are Jedi, Leia. I've told you this years ago, remember?" Luke looked at her in shock.

            "I know, but I think I should spend some time here as a trainee, please." She begged her brother, "Please let me train here, and I feel it will help me more than you will know."

            "Ok, Leia. Let's get indoors, it's going to rain soon." Luke said as they walked into the temple.

*                   *                   *              *

            "Leia, hi, it's so good to see you again! I wanted to thank you again for helping me with Ben and Beau." Mara said as she carried one boy in each arms. Ben, the oldest by 7 minutes with his blond hair and pale blue eyes, tried to get down. While his identical twin brother, Beau with his strawberry blond hair and bright green eyes, closed his eyes and fell asleep in his mother's arm.

            "Here, let me help." Leia said as she took Ben from Mara.

            "You shouldn't be carrying him, Leia. You are due any day now." Mara said as she placed Beau in his cradle. Then she took Ben from Leia and placed him is his cradle.

            "Here sit and tell me all the gossip on Coruscant." Mara said as Leia sat on the chair between the two cradles. 

            "Not much, we are finally getting the new republic in order. I couldn't ask if anything could so smother. Peace Mara, we are finally at peace." Leia told Mara.

            "And Lando and Wedge, there are fathers now. Tell me more about Sonja and Rhiannon?" Mara asked.

            "Well, they are beautiful, I was there for their births too." Leia stopped and rose slowly. "Mara, can you help me. I think my water just broke." She said as the first pain hit her.

            "Oh, no. Ok, here, let me help you to the med unit." Mara said as they walked slowly out of the room to the med unit.  As they walked pass Tionne's room, Mara knocked on her door. Tionne opened the door as Mara spoke.

            "Tionne, Leia is in labor, please watch the boys for me?" Mara asked as she and Leia walked down the hall.

*                   *                   *              *

Luke ran to the comunit calling up Han's ID. 

            "Han, get to Yavin NOW." Luke said to Han's image as 

he appeared on the screen.

            "Why? What's going on?

            "Leia, she's having the baby NOW."

            "I'll be right there." Han said as he disconnected the call.

            As Han ran into the great hall on Yavin IV he heard Leia cry out his name. Running as fast as he could, he arrived at the med unit just as his daughter was born. Anastasia was the baby girl's name. As Han held her, she, with dark eyes like her mother, looked at her father as Han rocked her to sleep. Leia woke to see her new daughter Anastasia, who was named after Leia and Luke's mother, asleep in her father's arms. Leia looked around the room, everyone was asleep. Her brother with his son Ben and Mara with Beau.  She knew everything was going to be right from now on. No more war, no heartache, no pain. Just happiness for her entire family until the end of time, now, finally, all was right in the universe.

                         THE END


End file.
